DEREK&STILES FEST: Mine
by hott4wwe
Summary: Updated: Stiles is beginning to lose control of the beast inside of him. Can Derek save him from himself or will he lose his love to the wolf that is Stiles.
1. Chapter 1: Wanting

It's been a week since Scott gave in to the alpha and decided to become apart of his pack. It's been five days since his boyfriend disappeared. His father was out of town for a bigger case and he wouldn't be back for another two weeks so he stayed with Scott's mom who was still mourning over Scott's disappearance. Stiles have spent hours looking for his boyfriend Derek. Around nine that night he called it a night. As Stiles was walking to his jeep he heard someone behind him. He turned to see the alpha, Peter Hale, staring at him. "You're not going to kill me?" Stiles asked. Peter started to walk closer to Stiles "Oh god." Stiles said taking a step back.

Peter stops "Don't you understand here, I'm not the bad guy here."

"You turn into a giant monster with red eyes and fangs and you're not the bad guy here." Stiles says

Peter tilts his head to the side "I like you Stiles and that's why I want you in my pack."

Stiles does a double take at the Alpha. "What?"

"I want you Stiles. I just loved the way you work. You're smart and I think you would be a great addition to our pack."

"You want me in your pack." he says slowly

"Yes don't get me wrong Scott is a great werewolf but you would be so much better. You know I sometimes wish it was you in the woods and not him." Peter steps closer. "Derek doesn't deserve you. You need someone who can provide, who can protect you."

"Derek does that and dude gross you're old enough to be me dad." Stiles says taking a step back.

"Awww come on" He takes Stiles hand and pulls it toward his mouth. "I bet you taste good. You're so innocent it's intoxicating." He licks Stiles hand all the way to his elbow. "God Stiles" Stiles tries to take away his hand but peter tightens his hold. "And I love that you're so feisty." He grabs Stiles by the neck and pushes him against his jeep. Leaning closer he licks the side of Stiles face. "God I just can't stop you taste so good." Peter pulled and stared into Stiles brown eyes. He could feel Stiles heart beat getting faster and faster and he loved it. His teeth then came out and he leaned in closer to Stiles exposed neck.

Stiles closed his eyes.

Just as Peter was about to bite he felt claws dig into his back and he was thrown across the lot and into the side of a car. He cried out in pain.

Stiles opened his eyes and saw the Alpha on the ground. He heard another growl but didn't see anyone so he got in his car and drove off.

ooo

Derek went over to his uncle and pulled him up by his jacket and growled. His eyes blue, teeth and claws out and ready to hurt someone. "Let's get something straight Stiles is mine do you hear me. If you ever put your hands on him again I will tear you apart piece by piece." Derek then took his hand and shoved it into Peter's stomach. The alpha cried out in pain. "Stay away from him!" he yelled before pulling his hand out and stepping back. He looked back and didn't see Stiles or his jeep. He looked back to where his uncle was and he was also gone so he went after Stiles.

Stiles was shaking as he speeded down the road. He was terrified and he wanted Derek. His phone rang and he jumped. Pulling it out he sees Derek's name and he answers it. "Derek" he says in a panicky voice.

"Stiles stop the car." Derek says

Stiles stops the car and gets out. He sees a figure walking toward him. As the figure got closer and closer his heart beat started to slow down. "Derek" he whispers. He runs toward Derek and hugged him as tight as he could. "I thought you were dead."

Derek hugged him back "I know I'm so sorry. Its ok I'm here and I won't let him hurt you again."

"What happened where have you been?" Stiles says still clinging to Derek's jacket.

"I went to look for Scott. I wanted to know why he did what he did but never should have left you, I'm so sorry Stiles."

Stiles just smiles "I'm just glad you're back, I missed you so much."

Derek then smiles "I missed you too." Derek then heard something. Pulling back he pulls Stiles toward the car. "Come on lets get out of here."

Far away from Derek, Peter was in his cabin slowly healing. "Scott!" he called out.

Scott appeared "Yes"

"How's it going with our two new members?"

"Good, Danny's almost ready to be let free andJackson's starting to listen." Scott chuckles.

"I want another one." Peter says observing his stomach.

Scott nods "Do you want me to find someone else."

"No I already have someone in mind." He stands up and walks over to Scott. "I want your friend Stiles, alive. I want him to be mine. Do you understand?" Scott nods "Good" Scott goes back to Danny and Jackson and Peter smiles to himself. Derek got him good this time but next time he's dead. After he was healed he went out in search for other people to become his next prey.

XOXOXOXOXO

I took a few words from teen wolf hope you dont mind.


	2. Chapter 2: Taken

When Stiles woke up later that night he was in a bed that smelled a lot like Derek. Looking down he realizes he's only in his boxers. He was about to walk out when his phone rang. He searched the room for his jeans and pulled out his phone. He was about to answer it but he stopped when he saw Derek. "Jesus Derek."

"Don't answer that." Derek said walking into the room.

"But it's Miss McCall." Stiles said looking back at the phone. "If I don't answer she'll keep calling and calling."

"You're staying here with me." Derek takes the phone from Stiles.

"I can't if I don't come back she'll freak out. Danny, Scott and Jackson are already missing if I end up missing to she'll probably call my dad and he'll come back."

Derek walks closer to Stiles. "Stiles the alpha is after you. If you go back you could put her in danger."

Stiles sat on the bed. "Well what am I suppose to do?"

Derek sat next to him. "Stay here with me that way I can protect you."

"How long are we talking here?" Stiles asked

"Until the alpha is dead that way I'll know you're safe." Derek takes Stiles hand. "Ok"

Stiles nods his head "So did you find Scott?"

Derek sighs "No I searched everywhere."

"What about the alpha? Can you go back to where he attacked me and track his scent."

"I could but then I would have to leave you." Derek pointed out.

"Then I'll just come with you." Stiles get up but Derek grabs his arm so he sat back down. "What?"

"You need to rest Stiles. We can go tomorrow alright."

"Fine" Stiles got back in the bed. "Are you coming?"

Derek smiles

**ooo**

"Get up boy" The alpha yelled.

Jackson slowly got up. "Don't call me boy."

"Then don't act like one." Peter picked up Jackson and threw him against a tree. "Come on hit me!"

Jackson grabbed his arm. "I'm trying alright, damn it!"

Jackson charged at Peter but he doges him and grabs him by the throat. "Come on Jackson, fight back!" Peter slaps him in the face. "Get mad" he slapped him again and again and 's eyes became red, he pushed Peter off of him hit him in the face knocking him on the ground. Peter chuckled to himself. "Good boy"Jackson just growled in response. Peter got up and dusted himself off. "Scott! Danny!" the two other werewolves came over. "Scratch what I said earlier. Were all going to for a walk in the woods to see my nephew, let's go?" They all head to Derek's.

**oooo**

Derek was asleep when he heard something. He jumps up causing Stiles to wake up also. "Derek what is it?"

"Shhh" Derek's eyes grow wide and he jumped out the bed. Pulling on his jeans, shirt, socks and shoes. He bolted out the door.

Stiles follows him. "Derek what's wrong?"

"There here" he whispers turning back to Stiles he takes his hands. "Stay here." He started to walk to the door.

Stiles grabs his arm "Derek don't go you'll be killed. There's too many."

Derek turns to Stiles and kisses him. "Stiles if anything happens I want you to know that I love you ok." Before Stiles could reply Derek ran outside. Stiles stood there for a minute then ran and hid.

**ooo**

Derek stood in front of his rundown house and looked into the woods. Peter Hale walked out and toward him. Danny, Scott and Jackson right behind him. He growls "What do you want?"

Peter smiles "You know exactly what I want. Just give him to me and you won't get hurt."

Derek's eyes went blue and he wolfed out. "I told you he's mine. You can't have him."

Peter looks away "Fine" Looking back at Derek his eyes went red. "Then I'll take him!" he yelled.

Before Derek could do anything Jackson lunged at him and threw him to the ground. Derek tried to get up but Scott and Danny grabbed him and held him down while Jackson clawed at his back.

**ooo**

Stiles was hiding when he heard Derek screaming. He bolted up and ran outside the house. When he got out he saw Derek on the ground being attacked by Jackson. He ran up to them "Stop!"

Peter turned and saw Stiles. Smiling he walks over to him. "Stiles I was wondering when you were going to come to the rescue."

Stiles looked at Scott as he was getting up. He looked back at the alpha. "Please don't kill him."

Peter walked over to Derek's body and kicked him. "You know I still don't get why you care about him so much. I mean look at him, he pathetic."

Stiles wiped his face "What do you want?"

"You know what I want Stiles." Peter walked closer to Stiles "I want you."

Stiles was shaking. "I'll come with you alright just don't hurt him and more." He says silently.

Peter smiles and motions Danny, Scott and Jackson away from Derek's lifeless body. They walked ahead of him and back into the woods. Looking back to Stiles he holds out his hand. Stiles takes his hand and they leave.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOX**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.**

**HOTT4WWE**


	3. Chapter 3: Peter Hale

**_Stiles was lying in a bed in Peter's cabin looking at the roof. When he heard the door open he jumped up as the alpha walked in. He walked across the room as Peter got closer and closer to him. "Please don't kill me."_**

**_Peter smiles "Why do you always think I'm going to kill you." Walking up to Stiles he places both of his hands on either side of him. "I already told you I want you so why would I kill you." Peter grabbed the side of Stiles head and turned it to the side. Exposing his neck. Leaning in closer he growls. "You're mine now." Peter bits him and Stiles screamed._**

"Noooooo!" Derek shot up, panting and sweating. "Stiles" he wiped his face with his hands. Looking down he sees bandages wrapped around him and he sees that he's back in his house in his bed. He tried to get but the pain was still there from yesterday so he laid back down. The door creaked open and he looked over to see Kate leaning against the door frame.

Kate had a big smile on her face. "Awwww did the big bad wolf have a little nightmare." She said walking closer.

Derek got up and growled at her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"We came here to kill you but someone got to you first. Well that makes my job a whole lot easier." She pointed the gun at Derek. "Goodbye Derek Hale."

"Wait" Chris said walking in. He stepped in front of him and pushed her arm down. "We need him to tell us where the alpha is."

She stepped closer "We don't need him for anything. We can find it ourselves."

"Just trust me on this alright." Chris says

"I can help you kill it. I know everything about the alpha." Derek says

Kate chuckles "You can't be serious how can you possibly know anything about him?"

Derek looks down. "Because he's my uncle."

Chris steps closer to Derek. "And why would you want to kill your uncle Hale?"

Derek looks back up "Because he has Danny, Scott, Jackson and Stiles and he's probably out turning more people."

"How did you get like this?" Chris asks motioning to Derek's body.

"They caught me off guard." Derek said "I was out numbered and that's how they got Stiles. He was with me when they came and he probably left with them so they wouldn't kill me."

ooo

**Jackson and Danny were training their new members while Peter was out finding more prays. So Scott had to watch Stiles **

Stiles was staring out the window thinking about Derek when the door opened. He turned to see Scott with a plate of food.

Scott places the food in front of Stiles on the bed. "I thought you might be hungry so I brought you something." Stiles just stare at him so he continues. "Look Stiles I know you're upset-"

"Upset" Stiles walks toward Scott. "Upset doesn't come close to how I feel. What the hell are you doing Scott? Why are you with the alpha?" Stiles yelled

"I didn't have a choice." he shot back.

"You always have a choice. Like I choose to stick by you all this time, even when you a complete asshole. I did everything for you and you know what if it wasn't for me and Derek you'd be dead right now. All the shit I put up with I did it for you because you were my best friend and I loved you like a brother." Stiles was so caught up he didn't notice he was crying.

"Stiles-" Scott tried to say.

"Shut up, and what about you're mom huh. She's worried sick about you."

"I'm doing this for her!"

"No you're not you're doing this for yourself because you're a heartless son of a bitch and now that I'm missing she's going to call my dad and he's going to tear up this place looking for me. You're dead to me Scott. I should have let your ass die out there instead of saving your ass all the time. I fucking hate you." Stiles was panting and sweating. "You're not my brother anymore."

Scott was speechless; he just stood there, tears forming in his eyes. "Stiles, would you just eat please."

Stiles took the plate and threw it at the wall. "Screw you Scott. You ruined my life."

Scott wipes his face and walked out. Stiles watched him go. When he was out he picked up a chair and threw it across the room. It hit the wall and shattered. He sat against the bed and buried his head in his lap. All he could think about was Derek.

**ooo**

"Why was he with you in the first place? You of all people know how dangerous it is for-"

"I know alright but after he was attacked by the wolf. I was so afraid that if I leave him alone something would happen to him. Please Chris I need you're help." Derek pleaded

Chris looked at Kate then back at Derek. "You need to rest. You're not going to do us any good half dead."

Kate looked over at him. "What are you serious?"

Chris sighs and looks back at her. "He needs our help and we needs his. We can both work together to kill the alpha."

"I'm not doing anything with one of them and especially Derek Hale. We don't need him we can find it on our own." Kate yells

"This is not about us that kid is innocent. I'm not going to let him die or get turned because you were being a heartless bitch. Now if you're not going to help us there's the door." Chris points at the door.

Kate looks at him then at Derek. "Fine I'm going to find the alpha and I'm taking the rest of the hunters with me."

Chris chuckles "You really think there going to listen to you."

Kate glares at them before storming out.

"You can kill me afterwards just help me kill him." Derek says

Chris sighs "No ones killing anyone now get some rest Derek. We'll start fresh tomorrow." Chris starts to walk out.

Derek looks down at the bandages. "Hey Chris"

Chris looks back "Yeah"

Derek looks up at him "Thanks for patching me up."

Chris nods before heading out.

Derek lies back down on the bed and tried to go to sleep but he couldn't. He couldn't stop thinking about Stiles. After lying in the dark for half an hour he drifted off to sleep.

**He then felt a hand on his chest. Opening his eyes he sees Stiles. He sits up "Stiles"**

**"I'm here Derek" Stiles says**

**Stiles rubs the side of Derek's face and he leans into his touch. "Stiles I'm so sorry."**

**"Shhhh it's not your fault" Stiles gets on top of Derek and kisses him. "I love you Derek Hale."**

**"I love you too" Derek hugs him tightly. "I promise you Stiles I'll find you."**

**Stiles smiles "I know you will." Stiles pushes Derek down and gets under the covers next to him. Wrapping his arms around Derek's waist. "Get some sleep, you'll need it."**

7:00 the next morning Derek was feeling a lot better. He looked on the other side of the bed and it was empty. He places his hand on it and it was cold. "Stiles" he whispers.

**LOL I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.**

**AS ALWAYS RWVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**HOTT4WWE :)**


	4. Chapter 4: The bite

Derek took off his bandages and saw his wounds were completely healed. He went downstairs and saw Chris and seven more hunters with him. They were cleaning their guns. He walks in the room "I thought you had more hunters than this."

Chris looks up at him "I didn't but the others didn't trust you nor did they want to work with you." He gets up "And we have a little problem. Kate took all the wolfs bane and silver bullets so we can't kill him but we can slow him down with the regular bullets."

Derek growls "Remind me to kill her when I see her.

Chris chuckles "Do you remember the place where Stiles was attacked?" Derek nods "Well we will start there and see if we can pick up his tracks alright, let's go. They all leave

**ooo**

Danny was training with Scott when he felt something was off. "Hey man you ok?"

Scott looks up "I don't know Stiles and I had a fight and he wants nothing to do with me but I'm ok."

Danny doesn't look convinced though but he doesn't say anything.

**ooo**

Stiles wandered around the cabin. He saw photos of him and his family on the walls. He walked over to the window and saw everyone outside. "Derek" he whispers

"What's so special about Derek?" Peter says from the corner.

Stiles turns to him "What?"

Peter walks closer "What is so special about him? I mean that day when I attacked you; you said that I was a monster with red eyes and fangs. Derek's just like me."

"Derek's nothing like you. You're a murderer a cold blooded killer. Derek's not like that."

"He's a warewolf just like me, a monster." Peter says "You will be mine Stiles."

"I will never be yours. Even if you bite me Derek will always be mine and I'll always be his." Peter grabs Stiles by the throat. "Go ahead I'm not afraid of you anymore."

Peter listened to Stiles steady heart beat and realized he wasn't lying so he let him go. "You don't get it when I bite you, and trust me when the time is right I will, you will be mine. You dont have a choice." Peter walks off

**ooo**

Derek followed Peter's scent father into the woods. After he got a few miles from his house the woods start to look familiar. He stops "Wait"

Chris walks up to him. "What?"

"I know where we are? My uncle has a cabin up here. He use to bring me and my sister up here and we'd go hunting." Derek says

"Do you remember where the cabin is?" Chris asks

Derek nods "This way"

**ooo**

Peter was outside with the others when he saw Derek. He walked over to him. "So you finally found me huh."

Derek growls "Where is he?" The other wolfs started to surround Derek. "Where is he?" he yells.

Stiles thought he heard Derek's voice. He ran outside only to be grabbed and yanked back by Peter. He sees Derek "Derek"

"Stiles" Derek says "Let him go!"

"Or what" peter says

Chris walked out with the other hunters. "Or I put a bullet through your head."

Scott and the others started to step back as Derek, Chris and the hunters got closer to them.

Peter sighs "You know you're stubborn just like you sister. You want him." Peter turns Stiles head and bites him.

Derek charges at him. "Noooo!"

Scott and the others went after the hunters while Derek went after his uncle. Peter dropped Stiles and grabbed Derek and threw him in the house. "It doesn't matter what you do now nephew Stiles is mine."

Derek gets up "Why are you doing this. Why Stiles?"

"Like I said he's intoxicating. And know that I bit him he's under my control." Peter throws Derek back out the door. His head hit the ground with a thud and knocked him out. Peter stepped out and looked down at Stiles. Looking back up at his pack he howls and they all pulled back. He looks at Chris "You can have him now. I have no doubt in my mind that he'll be back." Peter runs off and his pack follows him.

**ooo**

When Derek woke up he was at the argents house. He got up and walked around. He walked in one of the room's and saw Stiles lying on the bed with Chris standing over him. He looks up at Derek "What are we going to do now?"

Derek sits next to Stiles and takes his hand. "I don't know he's not mine anymore."

**TO BE CONTUINED….**

**WELL I HOPE THIS CHAPTER IS TO YOUR LIKING.**

**AS ALWAYS REWIEW.**

**XOXO HOTT4WWE**


	5. Chapter 5: My Mate

**Authors note: Can't wait for the season finale tonight it's going to be awesome.**

"Wake up Stiles" Peter Hales voice said in Stiles head. Stiles opened his eyes and saw Derek at the foot of his bed. "Kill him" Peter said "Kill Derek now." Stiles sat up on the bed.

Derek woke up and saw Stiles looking at him. He got up "Stiles" Stiles tilts his head to the side and just stares at Derek. "Stiles it's me Derek." Stiles eyes then turned red and Derek stood. "Stiles wait-" Before Derek could say anything else Stiles wolfed out and tackled him on the floor. He raised his claw and started clawing at Derek's chest.

Chris heard this and came rushing in. He pointed the gun at Stiles. "Stiles stop!"

Stiles looked up at Chris and growled. "Or what huh are you going to kill me?" Stiles was about to charge at Chris but he stopped when he heard a howl coming form outside. Looking back at Derek he smiles "See you soon my mates here." Stiles jumps out the window.

Derek jumps up and goes to the window. He sees his uncle standing next to Stiles with a grin on his face. "I told you I was going to make him mine." Peter chuckles before running off, Stiles right behind him.

Derek turned to Chris and leaned against the wall behind him. "It's over" he slid down the wall.

Chris kneeled down in front of him. "We can't give up now."

"Didn't you see what just happened? He doesn't know me anymore." Derek growls out.

"He's eyes were red he's probably under a spell or something." Chris says "We need to kill the alpha if we do that everything goes back to normal. You get to be with Stiles again, your mate."

"I'm done" Derek says flatly

"Then Stiles is as good as dead because when Kate hunting she doesn't care if you're human or not, you're dead and just because you care so much about Stiles she'll enjoy killing him the most. We need your help here Derek."

"Dad" Allison says

"Yes" Chris says looking back at her.

"Mom and I are ready to leave but she wants to talk to you." She says

"Ok" Chris leaves

Allison looks over at Derek. "So Stiles is really a wolf." Derek nods "And you're just going to let you uncle have him."

"I don't have a choice." Derek whispers

Allison sits down on the bed. "I know what it's like to be in love with someone different. Even though Scott is a werewolf I still love him and if I had a chance to make him human again I wouldn't hesitate to do it. I know Stiles loves you, just like I love Scott."

"And where is he now." Derek snaps

"I think he went with the alpha to protect us. I don't think he turned on either of us. I think he's gaining the alpha's trust so he can kill him." Allison says

"And how do you know that?" Derek asks

"Because that last time I saw him he told me he's going to do whatever to took to be human again. So we can be together and I believe him." She looks down

"Allison time to go!" Chris yells from down stairs.

Allison stands "Are you really going to let yourself lose the love of your life." Allison leaves

Derek looks down at his stomach that was already almost healed. He closed his eyes and thought of Stiles.

**ooo**

Allison hugged her dad. "Be careful dad alright."

Chris smiles "I will don't worry."

Allison and her mom leaves and Chris headed back up to where Derek was. When he walked in he saw Derek's chest was healed. "Derek"

Derek looks up and him. "If I survive this remind me to thank your daughter." Derek gets up and walks pass Chris. "You ready"

Chris follows him out "Ready for what, where are you going?" he asks

Derek stops and looks back at Chris. "I'm going to get my mate back."

**ooo**

Kate sat in her car and watched Derek leave with Chris and the other hunters. She pulled out her warlike talkie. "Alright guys were going to follow them and when they kill the alpha were going to kill Derek Hale, everyone copy."

**ooo**

Peter took Stiles to an abanded house not far form his cabin. When then entered Stott and the others looked up at them. Peter cleared his throat. "Guy's as you know this is Stiles and he's my mate. He's the last piece of the puzzle that's going to make this pack even stronger. Now I know that my nephew will find us again. But this time we'll be ready. Were going to kill every one of those hunters, but not Derek. Were going to leave that to Stiles here." Peter pats Stiles on the back.

Scott stared in Stiles red eyes and started to think he needed to kill the alpha now or he would lose his best friend forever and he didn't want that.

**Well read and enjoy **

**And review **

**Hott4wwe **

**Xoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6: Room For One More

Sheriff Stilinski was driving full speed down the road. It was an hour ago when he got a call form Miss McCall telling him that his son was missing. He had been calling Stiles phone every since he hung up with her.

**ooo**

The alpha was out on a last minute attack while Stiles stayed behind with the others. He was outside running when he heard something. He stopped and scanned the area. He sniffed the air and knew who was there. "Scott!" Scott comes out from behind a tree. "May I help you?"

Scott stares in Stiles red eyes "What the hell is wrong with you Stiles and why are you're eyes red?"

"Maybe because I'm the alpha's mate." Stiles says smiling.

Scott shakes his head "No you're not you're Derek's mate."

Stiles eyes flicker and he shakes his head. "Derek is not my mate."

Scott walks closer to Stiles "Can't you see you're under his spell. That's why you're eyes are red. He knew he couldn't get you to fully be his unless he put a spell on you. He doesn't love you Stiles but Derek does." Scott watches Stiles eyes flicker again. "You remember Derek Hale right."

"Shut up" Stiles whispers

"This isn't you Stiles and I know the real you can hear me." Scott places his hand on Stiles Shoulder. "Stiles" Stiles just stares at Scott.

"What are you doing?" says a voice from behind him.

Scott turns to see Peter with someone across his Shoulder. "Um nothing"

Peter smiles "Are you trying to get into his head?"

"No I wasn't I-" Scott starts to smell a familiar smell he looks at the body. "Who is that?"

"No one important just someone I thought would make a great distraction." Peter drops the body on the ground and pulls the bag off.

Scott pales "Allison!" he runs over to her only to be thrown to the ground by Peter. "What do you want with her?"

Peter steps on Scott's neck with his foot. "Oh you'll find out soon enough."

Scott looks over at Stiles. "Stiles" Stiles just stares at him.

Peter looks up at him. "Stiles take her inside." Stiles eyes then go back red and he walked off with Allison in his arms.

Peter looks down at Scott. "You're a terrible wolf you know that. You let your emotions get the best of you and I can't have that in my pack. I need everyone in my pack to be strong to be equal and you're the only one who's lacking. I don't need you anymore Scott but I want you to pass a message to my nephew. Tell him to bright it on." He removed his foot and Scott jumps up and growls. Peter growls louder and his claws come out. Scott takes a step back. "That's what I thought. Now you either leave or die, choose."

Scott stands there for a minute before running into the woods.

**ooo **

Derek stopped when he smelled Scott running from a mile away. He took off running towards him. Chris and the others ran after them. When Derek saw Scott he tacked him on the ground. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip your throat out!" Derek growls out.

"Because if you do Stiles is dead and Derek you need my help to kill the alpha." Scott says

Derek doesn't move though. "What are you doing here?"

"He kicked me out." He says flatly

"Why?" Derek asks

"Because I wasn't strong enough, he said that I let my emotions get the best of me." Sys Scott

Derek gets up "Well he's right about that."

Scott gets up and dusts himself off. "There's another problem, he has Allison."

Derek looks back and sees Chris and the others. "Don't say anything McCall." Derek says low enough for only Scott to hear.

Chris walks up "Well well well come to join the party."

Scott smiles "I can help you I know where they are."

"So do we." Chris points out.

"Well you don't know that he knows you're coming. That he told me to tell you to bring it on. He has stuff with him, valuable stuff and he's going to use it against you. I think you should just let me and Derek go alone." Scott says looking at Derek

"I'm not going anywhere until the alpha is dead. I don't care what you say Scott and besides it's not up to you to say if we go or not." Chris snaps

Scott walks up to Chris "If you go you'll die."

"Well I guess that's a risk I'll take." Chris walks pass Scott and up to Derek. "Are we still together in this Hale?"

Derek looks at Scott then at Chris. "Yes lets go, Scott if you're going to help us kill the alpha the come on but if you not don't waist my time."

Scott walks ahead pass Derek and the others follow him.

**ooo**

Not far form them Kate and her hunter were right on their tails. She saw Scott and made a personal note to kill him as well but first she wanted Hale.

**ooo**

Mr. Stilinski was at the police station on the computer. He was tracing the tracker in Stiles phone and after finding out where his son was he headed out but not before calling the entire police force down with him.

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**HOTT4WWE xoxoxoxxoxoox :)**


	7. Chapter 7: The fight

Derek, Scott, Chris and the others reached the house that Peter was. Derek walked out in front of them. "Peter!" he yelled "I know you're here! Show yourself you coward." Danny, Jackson and the others were suddenly in view, Derek growled at them. "Sending you're pups to do your dirty work?" Derek's eyes went blue and his claws came out. Jackson and the others growled at him. He growled back even louder making them step back. "Peter!"

Peter appeared from the house and slowly walked over to Derek. "Yea yea I heard you the first time."

"I'm going to kill you." Derek snarls

Peter chuckles "I'd really like to see you try." He looked behind Derek at the others "This is it. I told you to bring it and this is all you brought. I'm stronger now I can destroy you with one blow but I wont I'm going to give that honor to someone special."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Derek said "It started with you and me and it's going to end with you and me."

Derek charged at Peter and tacked him on the ground. He was about to hit him but he was grabbed from behind and slung on the ground by Jackson.

Peter jumps up "No!" Peter yells "No one touch him, he's mine."Jackson stepped back and kept the hunters and Scott from doing anything. "Derek I'm going to enjoy this." He ran and grabbed Derek by the throat slamming him against a tree. Derek tried to fight back but Peter was older and stronger then he was. Peter chuckled "It's over nephew but before I kill you I want you to know that as soon as I'm done with you Stiles with no longer be pure. I'm going to take what's mine, what I crave for. I'm going to make him mine forever."

"Nooooo!" Derek screamed he threw Peter on the ground and scratches him across the chest. Peter uses his foot to throw Derek over him but Derek turned and clawed at his back. Peter screamed and tried to grab Derek but he was too quick. He picked him up and threw him across the ground. Peter quickly got up and Derek kicked him through the house window. Peter landed with a thud and Derek grabbed him by the leg and slung him back outside. He walked over to him and grabs him by the throat and was about to bite when Jackson grabbed him again. He turned and hit him in the face.

Danny tried to jump in but Scott got to him first and slung him on the ground. Scott looked back at Chris. "Allison is in the house! Go I'll hold them off." Scott leads them to the house. Chris and three others went inside while the rest tried to help Derek and Scott. They didn't want to hurt them by shooting them so they fought back. But with the help from Scott they managed to stay alive.

**ooo**

Kate watched as Derek demolished Jackson and the others. She already had her gun loaded. She pointed it at Derek and waited for him to kill the alpha.

**ooo**

Mr. Stilinski was drawing dangerously close to the house where his son was.

**Ooo**

Derek grabbed Jacksonby the throat and threw him at a tree. Scott got the other wolfs attention as Derek went for Peter again. He dragged him across the ground and pulled him up by his shirt. Peter was covered in blood. "Now I'm going to kill you." Just as Derek was about to bite once more he was slung to the ground. He jumped up, ready to attack when he froze. Standing in front of him was Stiles with red eyes. "Stiles"

"He's mine" Stiles growled out.

"Stiles it's me Derek." Derek reaches out for Stiles but he slaps his hand away. Derek stared in Stiles eyes as they grew darker and darker. "Stiles"

Stiles claws came out and he turned into a complete wolf. He howled real loud and locked eyes with Derek and growled before charging at him.

**I know this one is a lot shorter but it gets better.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**hott4wwe**

**rewiew review review**


	8. Chapter 8: The fight continues

"What the hell?" Kate said to another hunter. "How is he able to turn into a complete wolf? Scott isn't even that far along."

"I don't know" said the other man.

Ooo

Mr. Stalinski and his fellow men were a few miles from the house when his phone rang. He answers it "Hello"

"Hi it's me Miss McCall how's it going?" she asks

"Well we found out where he is and were on our way there now. I'll call you later when I know more."

Ooo

Scott ran in front of Derek and Stiles stopped. "Stop" Stiles just stared at Scott and growls. "Stiles I know you can hear me, don't do this."

Peter suddenly jumps up "Kill him Stiles!"

Stiles claws dig into Scott's chest and he throws him across the ground. Turning back to Derek he grabs him by the shirt and pulls him to his face.

Derek's eyes turn normal and Stiles eyes flicker. "Stiles" he whispers Stiles lets go of Derek and he falls to the ground. Stiles slowly turn back to himself but his eyes were still red. He looked back at Peter then at Derek who was now inches from his face. "Come back to me Stiles."

Stiles eyes flicker and a memory enters his mind.

**Three weeks ago**

**Stiles laid awake in his bed one night. He jumped when he heard his window open. When he saw Derek come in he smiled and went over to him. Before Derek could say anything Stiles kissed him. Derek's arms went around Stiles waist pulling him closer and Stiles went around his neck. When Stiles pulled back for air he was grinning from ear to ear. "I missed you."**

**Derek chuckled "I wasn't gone that long."**

**Stiles looks down at his feet. "I know but I really missed you." Stiles whispers**

**Derek lifts his head "I really missed you to Stiles." Derek kisses him "But don't worry I'm not going anywhere else anywhere soon, I love you."**

**Stiles chuckles "Really you love me?"**

**Derek rubs the side of Stiles face. "Yes I love you so much." **

**"I love you too" Stiles rests his head against the older male and whispers. "always"**

Stiles eyes turn brown and he looked deep in Derek's eyes. "Derek"

Derek smiles "Yeah it's me" Derek rubs the side of Stiles face.

Stiles leans into his touch. "Don't leave me again ok."

"Never" Derek kisses Stiles and pulls him close to him. "I love you"

Peter stands up and growls. Stiles eyes go dark again and he slowly walks back to Peter.

"Stiles" Derek whispers

Ooo

"Freeze" yelled sheriff Stilinski

Stiles looked over at the officer but said nothing.

Mr. Stailiski walked closer "Stiles are you ok?" no answer "Stiles what's wrong with you?"

Derek looks back at the sheriff "You shouldn't be here."

He looked at Derek "What's going on what's wrong with my son."

"He's a werewolf and he's mine." Peter says

Ooo

Chris walked out the back door and saw a cellar so he goes inside. "Allison" he says. He walks deeper and saw her tired up, he runs over to her. "Allison are you ok?" he stared to untie her. "Don't worry I'm going to get you out of here."

When he got her untied she pushed him away from her. "Stay away from me."

"Allison it's ok now." He assures her "He's not going to hurt you anymore."

Allison leaves with her dad. When they got outside they saw Shireff Staliski and a lot of other cops behind him. He goes over to them. "What the hell is going on Hale?"

Derek ignores him. "Give it up Peter you have nowhere to go."

"You cant kill me nephew." Peter says

"No but I can" Said one of the hunters he pointed the gun at him. "And I will have no problem doing it."

Stiles stepped in front of Peter. "If you want to kill him you'll have to go through me."

The hunter tilts his head to the side. "I don't want to hurt you kid."

"You're not kill my mate." Stiles growls out

**Derek was hurt but he kept telling himself that it wans't Stiles it was the alpha, the wolf in him saying those things. He knew Stiles loved him. **

The hunter sighs "You want me to go through you fine." he was about to fire when she was tackled onto the ground by Shireff Stalanski.

"And I swear to you that will be the last thing you'll ever do." He said pointing the gun at him.

**i know this is short to Sorry about that.**


	9. Chapter 9: Hope shattered

**Arthur's note: I know the last chapter was shorter but I hope this one will be enough to hold you over until I post the next chapter.**

"Drop your gun now" Sheriff Stilinski barked out. The hunter dropped the gun and looked back over to the alpha. The sheriff followed his gaze. He lowered his gun and started to walk closer to Stiles. "Stiles can you hear me?"

Derek walks up to him and grabs his arm. "Stop"

The sheriff looks over at him. "Let go of me I'm not going to let this monster go anywhere with my son."

"Look at him, there's nothing we can do." Derek says

"So what you're just going to give up on him." He yanked his arm away from Derek. "I thought you loved my son." He tries to walk off

Derek stops him "I do love your son. With all my heart but I'm weak without him. He doesn't know who I am, he doesn't care about me. I'm useless without him."

"I told you took protect him Derek. I told you not to let him out of your sight and look at what's happened because of you my son is a wolf and worse he doesn't know who I am. This is all your fault, I should have killed you the first night I saw you with my son." Mr. Stilinski finally stopped to breath.

Derek was speechless no one had ever talked to him like that but it was true. He thought back on that night when he left Stiles alone.

**Ooo**

**He was lying in bed with his lover. Scott was gone and so was his father so he was all he had left. He snuggled closer to his younger lover and soon he felt Stiles heart beat slow down. He looked down and saw that he was asleep. When he was sure Stiles was good and out he slipped out from under the covers, grabbed his things and was about to leave when the door opened. He watched as Stiles father walked in motioning for him to follow.**

**Mr. Stilinski led them to the front door and turned back to him. "Ok here's the deal I have to go across town for another case. I don't like leaving Stiles alone for that long of a period. So I need you took look after him. With Scott, Jackson and Danny missing I don't want him to go missing to. Do I have you're word that you'll look after him."**

**Derek nodded "Yes sir you have my word."**

**"Good" the sheriff turned to leave but stopped and turned back. "Oh and one more thing make sure he doesn't go snooping around trying to find out what happened to Scott and the others."**

**Derek smiled "Yes sir"**

**Derek watched him leave and when he got far away he went back up to Stiles room. He really didn't want to leave but he had to know why Scott did what he did. He kissed him on the cheek and left the house.**

**Ooo**

He knew the sheriff was right, he never should have left. Derek looked over at Stiles "I'm

sorry Stiles." Stiles just stared at him.

"Well this is all cute but why are we standing here listening to these freaks talk about love. I thought you wanted them dead."Jackson yelled out.

Peter looked over at him. "Calm down son what is it you want?"

Jackson looked over at Scott's body. "I want McCall the day he showed up in my life was the day I wanted him dead."

"What did he ever do to you?" Derek asked

Jackson looked over at Derek "What besides thinking that he's better then me. First he stole my spot on the team then he made out with my girl. He disgusts me and I want him dead."

Chris pointed his gun at him. "You make one move towards him and I'll drop you where you stand."

Jackson growled "You can't kill me with those bullets and you know it."

Chris smiled "No but it will slow you down long enough for me to kill you."

Jackson stepped closer "And how are you going to do that huh?"

"By chopping off your head maybe that'll work." Chris moved until he was standing in front of Scott, Allison right behind him.

Peter threw his hand up in the air. "Alright enough we didn't come here to talk. Obviously you came here to kill me. Let's just get this over with."

Mr. Stilinski points his gun at Peter. "So if I shoot him with a regular bullet it wont kill him because he is a wolf." He said looking back at Derek who nods. He hesitates and before he could pull the trigger Stiles stepped in front of him. Stiles glared at his father and growls. "Stiles" Stiles charges at him and before the sheriff could react a gun went off.

Kate and the others came from behind the bushes. "Well well well did we miss anything?"

Sorry to ruin the party but this can't wait anymore." She cocks her gun. "I've been waiting for this for a long time." She points the gun at Peter and smirks before turning it to Derek and pulling the trigger. Derek fell to the ground and screamed in pain as the bullet pierced through his side.

Something snapped inside Stiles as he saw Derek's body fall. He glared at Kate and before she, or anyone else, could even look his way he jumped on her. She screamed as his claws dug deep in her chest. Stiles lift his head and bits her, not turning her into a wolf but killing her instantly. He stood and blood dripped from his mouth. He glared at the other hunters who were with her, eyes red with rage and killed them all. Peter and the others just stared at him as he went crazy. Suddenly he saw Derek's body, walking back toward him he turned back into himself. He kneeled down and took Derek's hand in his. "Derek" he whispers.

Chris walks up to them "He's not dead"

Stiles looks up at him. "What do you mean?"

"I still had a few good men on her side. They switched the bullets so she used regular bullets instead of sliver or wolfs bane bullets." Chris says

Stiles looks back at the people he killed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

Chris cuts him off "It's ok"

Stiles looks down at Derek. "So he's going to be ok?"

Derek answers that by opening his eyes. He smiled when he saw Stiles golden brown eyes looking down at him. "Stiles, are you here?"

Stiles nods "I'm here"

"He just needs to heal he'll be fine." Chris assures him.

Peter growls and Stiles turns to him. Stiles watched as the other wolves all went behind him but he stayed where he was, next to his mate. Peter growls again this time a lot louder making the hunters cover their ears. Stiles closed his eyes and opened them again. They were red and he was about to walk away when Derek took his hand. Stiles looks down at him and his eyes turned brown once more.

"I always get what I want and I'm not leaving until I have you. I will kill everyone starting with him!" he pushed Stiles out of the way and charged at Mr. Stilinski. Stiles watched in horror as Peter slung him against a tree. His body hit the ground and Stiles could smell blood, his father's blood. Peter stood over his body. "You want to see you're dad die?" Stiles shook his head. "Then you know what to do, don't you." Peter walked back over to his pack.

Stiles watches him walk off and Chris walks over to him. "You don't have to go with him Stiles. We can shoot him."

"But it won't do anything. He'll be back and next time he'll kill him. I don't want anyone dying forme." He whispers

Derek slowly gets up and walks over to Stiles. "I'm not going to lose you again."

Stiles smiles "You're weak Derek you need to heal. If I don't go he could kill you and I wouldn't know what to do if he did." Stiles looks over at his dad. "You need to take him to the hospital."

"But what about you?" Derek says

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine trust me." Stiles sounded so sure of himself and Derek couldn't help but believe him. "I love you Derek."

"I love you too." Derek whispers

**Ooo**

**Hours later at the hospital.**

Scott was sitting and talking with Chris and the others when Derek walks up to them. "Chris thanks for all your help and I'm sorry about your sister but this is something I have to do on my own. You're daughter and wife needs you and I think it would be best if you stayed with them." Derek didn't wait for them to respond he just left.

Scott looked at Allison then back at Derek. "Allison I'm going with him."

"But Scott-" she started to say.

"He needs my help and Stiles is my best friend. I couldn't live with myself if I sat here and did nothing." He rubs the side of her face. "I love you."

She smiles "I love you too"

Scott runs off after Derek. When he finally caught up with him he was outside. "Derek!"

Derek stops and turns to him. "What McCall?"

Scott stopped in front of him. "Got room for one more?"

Derek smiles "Only if you're ready to die."

"Count me in." Scott walks pass Derek and he follows.

"I can still smell Stiles which means there still on the run and there not far from where we left them." Derek says

"So what do we do when we find him?" Scott asks

"Kill him" Derek says before running off with Scott right behind him.

**Please R & R**

**Read and review**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**HOTT4WWE ****J**

**P.S Hope you enjoyed it. **


	10. Chapter 10: You know you love it

Derek and Scott stopped for a minute. Scott looked over at Derek. "Hey Derek"

"What?" Derek said looking around the woods.

"When you said kill him, did you mean the alpha or Stiles?" Scott asked

Derek turned to Scott "Why the hell would I kill Stiles."

Scott shrugs "I don't know you said kill him I thought you meant Stiles."

"Well I meant the alpha but don't get me wrong I just might kill Stiles too." Derek says

Scott stares at Derek "You're lying right?"

Derek chuckles "Can't you tell now come on."

**Ooo**

Stiles was walking with the others when he was suddenly stopped by the alpha. "So you remember who Derek is."

"Yes I do, he's my mate." Stiles says

Peter pushes Stiles back against a tree. "So that doesn't change anything you'll still be mine."

Stiles smiles "You really think so huh."

Peter tilts his head to the side. "And what do you mean by that."

"You'll find out soon enough." Stiles says

Peter steps back "What are you going to kill me Stiles?" Stiles doesn't say anything. "You know you like it, don't you?"

Stiles smile fades a little. "What are you talking about?"

"You like the power, you like being a werewolf." Peter says

"No I don't" Stiles growls out.

Peter chuckles "You can't lie to me Stiles so why are you?"

Stiles looks down "Ok maybe I like it a little."

Peter shakes his head "No you love it I can tell. You were always jealous of Scott weren't you? He got everything and you got nothing." Peter starts to pace in front of Stiles. "Let me ask you something? How long have you and Scott been friends?"

Stiles shrugs "Since we were little, why?"

"And how long have you been standing in the shadows. How long have you been the nerdy, pill popping sidekick? I'm giving you a change to live worry free. No problems, no regrets, no fear. I can give you everything you've ever wanted and more. And what has Derek done, because of him you're a monster, just like me."

"I'm nothing like you" Stiles barks out.

"You're a killer Stiles a coldblooded killer. And if you don't believe me just ask all those hunters." Peter stops "Oh wait you can't because you killed them."

Stiles looks away from Peter. "I couldn't help myself I saw Derek get hurt and I reacted."

"You killed innocent people! What will you father do huh and what do you think you're mother would say if she was here and she saw her only child kill innocent people." Peter starts pacing again.

"Stop it" Stiles whispers

"I wonder if Derek knows how you really feel about him being a wolf huh. I wonder if he knows how scared you are when you're alone. I wonder if he knows how weak and helpless you feel compared to him. Sure you love him but deep down you hate the fact that he's what he is. You hate the fact that no matter what you do it will never compare to Scott. That's why you were so invested on helping him, digging into my past. You wanted to be like this." Peter walks back up to Stiles and places his hands on either side of his face. "You wanted this Stiles, didn't you."

Stiles wipes his face "I thought I did but you know what I found out. That no matter what happens Scott will always be my brother. And all that stuff might have been true a few week ago but now it's all lies." Stiles smiles "I love my life I love being the nerdy pill poping sidekick to Scott and I love Derek just the way he his. And I would rather be dead at the bottom of a ditch then be your mate. Like I said before Derek will always be mine and I will always his. So you can take your offer stick it where the sun don't shine." Stiles steps closer to Peter. "I will never be yours."

Peter looks down and growls "Derek" he whispers

**Ooo**

**Allison's mom's room**

"Dad" Allison said from the door.

Chris looks back at her. "Yes"

"Can I talk to you?" she asks

"Yeah" Chris kisses his wife and walks out with Allison. "Are you ok?"

"Well I'm worried about Scott but more importantly you. Are you ok?" she asks playing with her fingers.

Chris smiles and nods "Yeah why wouldn't I be."

Allison looks down "Well mom is in the hospital and you sister is dead."

Chris smiles fades and he looks away. "I don't know weather to be sad or glad." He walks to the other side of the hall and leans on the wall. "Don't get me wrong I love your aunt but sometimes she can be well a-"

"Bitch" Allison says, he looks at her and she smiles. "Sorry dad."

Chris chuckles "Don't worry about it."

Allison walks over to him and takes his hand. "At least we still have mom."

Chris smiles "That's right we do and I still have you, I love you Allison."

Allison smiles and hugs her dad. "I love you too but what about the hunters and Stiles killing them. What's going to happen to him?"

Chris sighs "Well Stiles father is woke and I'm going to talk to him. Hopefully they kill the alpha and Stiles and the others will be ok." Allison nods "Why don't you go in and sit with your mother. I'll be right back." She nods and goes back in the room. Chris stands there for a minute before heading to 's room.

**Ooo**

Peter turned and saw his nephew and Scott standing behind him. "You just wont quit will you."

"Not until you're dead I won't." Derek growls out.

"Kill him!" Peter yells No one moves so he turns to them. "Didn't you hear what I said?"

Danny steps up "No I hate being a werewolf. I want my life back." Danny walks over to Scott and Derek. "And if I have to kill you to get it I will."

Peter steps away from Stiles "Fine then you'll die with them."

One by one the other wolfs moved over to Derek's side. Peter watched them leave until Jackson was all that was left.

Jackson just stood there. "Danny what are you doing?" he asks

"I can do this anymore Jackson." Danny says

Jackson takes a step forward "We can live forever don't you see that."

"I never wanted this." Danny admits "I only did it for you."

**Flashback**

**Danny looked from Peter and Scott to his lover that was in front of him. "Jackson"**

**Jackson**** takes his hand "We can live forever, be together forever Danny. Don't you want that?"**

**"Of course I do but I don't want to be a werewolf." Danny says**

**"Do you love me" Danny nods and Jackson steps back. "Come with me." He holds out his hand. Danny says nothing but takes Jackson's hand.**

**End of flashback**

"I don't want to hurt anyone else. I just want to be happy and I was happy with our life Jackson." Danny says smiling.

"Danny" Jackson says

"Do you love me?" Danny asks Jackson nods and holds out his hand. "Come with me."Jackson looks deep in his lover's eyes before sighing and walking over to him. Taking his hand he intertwines his fingers with his own.

Stiles smiles and looks at Derek "Told you I'll be fine Derek."

Peter looks over at him. "What did you do?"

"Whenever you were gone me and the others would talk. None of them wanted this and I told them if they wanted to be normal again they would have to kill you. Now look where we are now." Stiles chuckles

Peter growls and glares at Derek and the others. "So you want to kill me huh." He turned to Stiles and his claws came out. He stuck them deep in to Stiles chest and dragged them all the way down his stomach, stopping when he gets to Stiles waist. He pulled out and watched Stiles body fall to the ground. "Now if you kill me he's dead. He said staring directly at Derek.

**HOTT4WWE**

**Another cliffhanger **

**Sorry I just couldn't resist **

**And as always read, enjoy and review **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	11. Chapter 11: The Final Battle

**Arthur's note: Sorry for waiting so long to write this but I had a busy week.**

Derek looked on as Stiles body fell to the ground. He was completely frozen. He felt someone hitting his arm and he looked over at Scott. "What?"

"What the hell are we going to do now? If we kill him now Stiles will die." Scott asks panic in his eyes.

Derek was at a loss for words. "I don't know."

Jackson walks up "Well get him to the hospital while you guys deal with the alpha."Jackson started to walk toward Peter but he pushed him back, stepping in front of Stiles.

"If I can't have him neither will you." Peter growls out.

Derek watched as Stiles bled out slowly. "Give them Stiles and you can have me."

"Derek" Scott says

"And what am I going to do with you." Peter asks "You're useless to me Derek."

"Why are you doing this?" Derek asks "Were you just doing this to get to me."

"I was but I changed my mind." Peter looked down at Stiles. "Either you let me leave with Stiles or you kill me and kill him as well."

Derek looks back at Scott who shakes his head. "What?" he says

"We don't have a choice Scott. We have to kill the alpha in order to save everyone else." Derek says with his head down.

Scott steps in front of Derek. "No I'm not letting you kill my best friend. I'd rather watch you die first."

"We don't have a choice!" Derek yells "Look I don't want this either but we have to-"

Scott pushes Derek "No let's get him to the hospital."

Derek points at Stiles "Look at him Scott if the alpha dies so does he."

"I can't believe after everything you two been through you're just going to give up on him, just let him die!" He pushes Derek again "I thought you loved him!"

"I do!" Derek snaps back "You think I don't feel bad about this."

"No I don't we just need to get him to the hospital maybe they can save him." Scott says tears in his eyes.

"Look at him you know that he has no chance of surviving this." Derek says silently

"Well I'm not giving up on him. Stiles obviously don't mean shit to you if he did you would be doing everything to save his life." Scott walked away from Derek and went over to Stiles. "Danny can you help me."

Danny nods "Come on Jackson." Danny walks off but stops when he realizes Jacksonis not behind him. He slowly turns to him. "What?"

"I'm going to stay back and help Derek."Jackson says

Danny looks away "Oh" looking back up at Jackson he walks up to him and kisses him. "Be careful alright" Jackson nods and Danny leaves with Scott and the others leaving Jackson and Derek behind to deal with the alpha.

**Ooo**

Chris walked onto the sheriff's room. He was sitting up in his bed. "Sheriff"

The sheriff looks over him. "What happened, the last thing I remember was being in the woods with….Stiles?" He starts to get up

Chris walks up to him and pushes him down. "Whoa whoa lie back down Stiles is fine."

"Then where is he?" he yells

Chris sighs "Derek and Scott went back for him. I haven't heard from any of them yet."

"What and you just let them go!" The sheriff says

"I didn't have a choice. With my wife in the hospital and Allison I just couldn't risk putting them in danger again." Chris looks down then back up. "I'm sure he's fine I mean he's with Derek, right."

The sheriff sighs "Yeah you're right."

**Ooo**

Scott was driving full speed down the road. "We have to get him to the hospital before Derek kills Peter. He's slowly healing and maybe that will help when we get him there." Scott turns the corner and almost hits a car.

Danny shrieks "Dude are you trying to get us killed too!"

"Sorry" Scott whispers

"Just try to relax alright." Danny says

"I can't every minute we spend driving is another minute of losing Stiles." Scott whispers "Besides my mom he's all the family I have and I'm not going to lose him."

"Were not losing anyone Scott ok everything is going to be ok." Danny assures him

**Ooo**

Peter stared at his nephew "Are you really going kill the love of your life?"

Derek just stares him "Stiles would have wanted this."

"You really think he would have wanted to die?" Peter says

"If it meat killing you, yes" Derek says

Peter growls "Fine, have it your way."

Jackson lunged at Peter and was thrown on the ground. Derek quickly grabs Peter and throws him on the ground and gets on top of him. Peter throws him of and gets his claws in his back allowing Derek to hit him a few times in the face. Peter broke free and pushed Derek on the ground. He turned and his claws dug into Jackson's chest causing Jackson to scream out in pain.

**Ooo**

Danny froze "Stop the car!"

Scott looks over at him. "What are you crazy?"

"Jackson is in trouble stop the car!" Danny yelled

Scott stops the car. "Danny!"

"Don't worry about me just get him to the hospital." Danny closes the door and runs off.

Scott drives off even faster then he was before.

**Ooo**

Peter lifts Jackson in the air and threw him at a tree. Derek got up and grabbed Peter by the back of his neck, his finger digging into his uncle skin. Peter turned and scratched Derek across his throat. Derek fell to the ground and covered his throat with his him on the ground and landed a few punches to his face. When he was about to go for another strike Peter grabbed his arm and elbowed him in the back but stayed on his feet. Peter came from behind and grabbed him by the as he felt Peters nails digging into his neck. Then the pain was gone,Jackson turned and saw a stick in Peters chest. He looked behind him and saw Danny. Peter fell to his knees and Danny went over to Jackson. Before he could get anything out he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Looking down he sees the same stick that he stabbed Peter with. Peter picked up Danny and slung him across the ground. Turning back to Jackson he smiles.

**Ooo**

Allison and her father were in the wating room when they heard Scott yelling. They followed the noise and saw, Scott with a bloody Stiles in his arms.

**Ooo **

Derek slowly got up "Peter!" he yelled

Peter turned to his nephew. "What?"

"Leave him alone." Derek removed his hand from his neck. "This is between me and you."

Peter just smiles and holds his arms out. "Go ahead killme." Derek doesn't move and Peter chuckles "You can't do it can you." Derek starts shaking "You can't live without him. You're weak Derek that's why you're going to die, right here and right now. Who knows after Stiles is all healed up I can finally make him mine by taking away his innocents. He's really-"

Derek cuts him of by jumping on him. His teeth sunk deep in his neck and Peter cried out and tried to push Derek off but he wouldn't move. They fell to the ground with Derek still attacking his neck. Derek's eyes suddenly go red as he chews threw his neck. Peter stops moving but Derek doesn't stop. He keeps on going until he has Peter's head in his hand. He gets up, blood dripping from his mouth. He dropped Peter head on the ground next to his own body. He spits the blood out his mouth and at his uncle. He looks up at Jackson holding Danny in his arms. Looking back at Peter he growls. "I told you he's mine."

Jackson goes over to him and grabs his arm. "Come on he's dead and he stabbed Danny with that stick. We need to get him to the hospital because he's turning human, come on"Jackson went over at picked up Danny. He and Derek then proceeded to the hospital.

**WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHATER.**

**READ**

**ENJOY &**

**REVIEW :)**

**XOXO HOTT4WWE**


	12. Chapter 12: Regarding Stiles

**AT THE HOSTIPAL **

After telling Chris and Allison about what happened Scott went to the sheriffs's room to tell him. When he walked in he was getting dressed. "What are you doing?"

He turns to see Scott. "Scott oh I'm so glad to see you. Where's Stiles can you tell him to come in."

Scott looks down. "Mr. Stalanski something happened and-"

The sheriff pales "What are you talking about where is Stiles?"

"He's here in the hospital. They haven't told me anything yet but there's a good chance that we could lose him."

The sheriff looks down. "What happened Scott?"

"The alpha clawed him in the chest. It was real deep and since Derek killed the alpha Stiles wasn't able to heal so we brought him to the hospital but I don't think there's anything we can do to save him." Scott says sitting in the chair behind him.

"Where was Derek when this was happening?" The sheriff Says

"There wasn't anything he could do. This isn't Derek's fault I was there too. I watched him do that to Stiles. I wanted so much to kill the son of a bitch but all I could think about was Stiles. So if you want to blame someone then blame me. Derek loves your son and he would never hurt him. I should have never left." Scott says silently.

"I'm going to check on Stiles." He said and walks out the door leaving Scott there.

**Ooo**

Allison and her father were sitting in the waiting room when they saw Jackson and Derek with Danny between them. She gets up "Dad"

Chris looks up and sees them. "Derek"

A couple nurses came up and took Danny while Derek and Jackson stayed behind with Allison and Chris. They all sat down except Derek who was pacing back and forth. He stopped when he saw the sheriff walking toward them.

He grabbed Derek by his shirt and pushed him against the wall. "What did you do? You were suppose to look after him. Now because of you my son could die."

Jackson and Chris got up and pulled him off Derek. "Sir there was nothing we could do he caught us complenly off guard. This isn't Derek's fault this is the alpha's fault. Because of him Stiles is in here!"Jackson yelled out.

"Ok lets all calm down. We can't help Danny or Stiles if were at each others throats." Scott says walking back up to them. "Stiles wouldn't want this and we have to be strong. There going to be fine I know it." Scott sat down and Allison sat next to him.

The Sheriff sighs but sits down as does everyone else.

**Ooo**

**Three hours later**

**Ooo**

Derek was still pacing when a nurse came up to them. Before she could say anything Derek cut her off. "How is he?"

The others heard this and got up. "Danny's fine we were able to stop the bleeding and patch him up. He should make a full recovery."

Jackson let out a breath and earned a death glare from Derek. He looks back at the doctor. "I meant Stiles, how is he?"

The nurse looks down. "The wound is too deep. We can't stop the bleeding and we don't know what else to do, I'm sorry, you should say you're goodbyes now because he doesn't have that long to life now."

"What the hell do you mean you're sorry, keep trying!" Derek yelled out

The sheriff grabs Derek's arm. "Derek calm down"

"How the hell can I calm down? Stiles is going to die and it's all my fault." Derek says sadly

The sheriff pulls Derek away from the crowd and into an empty room. "Look I'm sorry I snapped on you like that but I was wrong. I know you loved my son and I know you would never hurt him but I need to know something?"

"What" Derek Says?

"If Stiles were to be bitten again will he heal?" The sheriff asks

Derek nods "Yes why?"

**Ooo**

**Danny's room**

Danny was staring at the ceiling when he heard his door open. He looked over to see Jackson and he smiles. "Hey Jackson"

Jackson crosses the room and takes Danny's hand. "You scared the hell out of me I thought I lost you." He kisses him on the head. "But what the hell were you thinking huh. Why did you do that?"

"What was I suppose to do let him kill you." Danny says and Jackson looks down. "I'm sorry."

Jackson looks down "No this is all my fault I'm the one that brought you into this."

"Jackson" Danny starts to say

"No it's true if it wasn't for me nether of you would be in here."Jackson says

"Speaking of what's going on with Stiles." Danny asks

"They say there's nothing they can do."Jackson says

"So that's it. There just giving up on him."

"I don't think they are." Says Jackson

**Ooo**

Scott was getting something to drink when he heard his name being called. He looked up to see his mom running towards him. He drops his cup and runs toward her. "Mom"

She hugs him tightly "Oh my baby I'm so glad you're ok."

Scott smiles "I'm sorry mom I'm sorry I left you. I promise I'll never leave you again.

Scott pulled back when Derek and MR. Stlanski walked back in the room. "Hey what's going on?"

Derek sits down "We came to am agreement regarding Stiles."

"And that is?" Chris says walking up to them.

The sheriff looks at Derek. "Derek is going to bite him."

**R & R**

**Xoxoxox**

**Hott4wwe :-)**

**The next chapter might be the last I'm not sure yet I just wanted to let you know.**


	13. Chapter 13: It for the best

**Arthurs note: Final chapter is next **

Derek was sitting in Stiles room listening to his heart beat as it was getting slower and slower. He didn't want Stiles to die but he didn't want to turn him either. He didn't want to put Stiles though everything that he goes through. Always on the run, consently looking over your shoulder, never staying in one place, never having a family. He didn't want this life for Stiles. Yes he wanted to be with Stiles but he wants Stiles to be happy to want to be with him as a wolf. He picked up Stiles hand and just stared at it. "I'm sorry"

The sheriff walked closer "Don't be it's not your fault. This is the only way to save him."

"If I do this you might never see him again." Derek says silently.

"I know but he will be alive and that's all that matters." He places his hand on Derek's shoulder. "You're doing the right thing."

Derek sighs and looks down. "I did this to him."

"Derek" he begins to say

"I never should have said anything. I never should have given in to my feeling months ago. I never should have told him I loved him." Derek yells out. Tears rolling down his face. "I ruined his life." Derek looks up at the sheriff. "I need you to do something for me."

"What?" he asks

"After I bite him and after he heals, I need you to tell him that I died."

"What?"

"Just tell him alright. Don't worry Stiles is strong he doesn't need me or anyone else." Derek wipes his face. "And tell him I love him and I always will, no matter what."

The sheriff sighs "Ok Derek I will." He leaves the room.

Derek turns back to Stiles. He gets up and kisses him on his soft, cold lips. "I love you Stiles." He sits back and bites him on his arm. After sitting with him for a little while longer he leaves the room. Walking back to the waiting room he looks at Allison. "Thank you Allison." He walks off

Scott gets up and follows him. "Derek wait!"

Derek stops and turns back to him. "What Scott?"

"You're really just going to leave him like this." He says

"He's going to be ok now." Derek tells him

"What about when he wakes up. If you're not there…You know Stiles Derek."

"I know and so do you. That's why if he asks I'm dead. I'm doing this for him Scott." Derek says throwing his hands in the air.

"How is leaving going to help him? You do remember the last time you left him right and what he did he looked for you. That's the same thing he's going to do now." Scott wipes his face.

"Scott I'm leaving weather you like it or not." Derek turns and walks off to his car ignoring Scott calling after him. He got in and drove off. When he got far away he let the tears fall from his eyes. He kept driving not going back to his abanded house. He drove right out of beacon hills.

**Ooo**

Scott went back to the waiting room and went up to Chris. "We got to get Stiles out of here."

Chris nods "Right, Allison go home with Scott's mom."

"But dad-" she starts to say

"Please I promise I'll call you." Chris tells her

**They all leave**

**Argents house**

Scott was sitting with Stiles in one of the guest beds. He watched as Stiles stomach slowly healed. He kept thinking what was he going to say to Stiles about Derek. He knew Stiles wouldn't believe him if he told him that Derek was dead because he's a wolf now so he can tell when someone's lying.

**Ooo**

Mr. Stlanski and Chris were sitting in the kitchen at the table.

"I'm sorry about Stiles." Chris says

The sheriff smiles "Thank you"

"You think he's going to be ok now that Derek's gone?" Chris asks taking a sip of his coffee.

He sighs "Honestly I don't know but I hope so."

Scott walks in "He's healing so that's a good sign." He sits down.

**They all just sit there in silence.**

**Ooo**

Danny was lying in his bed eating the nastiest food he ever had. He loved the hospital because they had cable but he hated the food. As he was eating his last bite his door opened. He smiled when he saw the bag of take out in his hand. "Really" he chuckles

"What?"Jackson says walking toward him.

"You waited until I ate all this nasty food to bring me take out."

Jackson chuckles "I'm sorry but since you already ate I guess I'll have this."

Danny tries to take the bags from Jackson but the harsh moving caused a sharp pain in his chest and he laid back down. Jackson set the bag down and takes his lovers hand. "Damn it I'm sorry."

"It's ok" Danny says his eyes still closed. After a minute he relaxes and opens his eyes again. "So how about that take out?"

Jackson chuckles and gives him the bag of take out.

**Ooo**

Somewhere in the middle of nowhere Derek Hale sat on the top of his new temporary home. It was an abanded house much like his own but slightly cleaner. As he was lying on the roof top all he could think about was Stiles and how much he missed his mate. But he couldn't go back. Not now not ever and he has to get use to never seeing Stiles again. As much as he hated it, it was something he had to do.


	14. Chapter 14: Where is Derek?

**Arthurs note: This will be the last chapter**

**Flashback**

**Some months ago**

**Stiles was asleep one night when he heard a tap at his window. He looked up to see Derek sitting on the ledge staring at him. Walking toward the window he tried to be as possible as possible because his father was in the next room probably still doing research. He opened the window and let Derek in. sitting back on his bed he wipes his face with his hands. "Is everything ok?" Derek just leaned on the wall with his head down not saying anything. "Derek" Stiles whispers.**

**Derek looks up "Can I ask you something Stiles and be honest?"**

**"Ok" Stiles says slowly.**

**"That kid Danny do you like him." **

**Stiles wasn't expecting that. "Um why do you want to know that?"**

**"Just answer the question." He says raising his voice a little.**

**"Ok ok just don't yell. If you must know I do like Danny." Stiles says **

**Derek listens to his heartbeat and noticed that he was telling the truth. "Oh" was all he said. He started to walk back to the window.**

**Stiles started to smiles "But as a friend."**

**Derek stops and turns back to Stiles. "Oh well then I have something to tell you and I need you to not freak out alright."**

**"Why are you dying or something?" Stiles says rising from the bed.**

**Derek chuckles at how much Stiles care about him. "No Stiles I'm not dying I just-"**

**"Stiles!" his father called out.**

**"Shoot" Derek said before darting out the window. **

**Stiles just stood there and watched him leave. His door opened and he turned to see his father standing in the doorway. "Hey dad"**

**"Are you ok son you looked like you seen a ghost." He said walking closer.**

**Stiles shakes his head. "No I'm ok um did you want something."**

**"Well I was going to order a pizza while I do some reaserch and I was wondering if you wanted to join me." He asks **

**Stiles hears the hope in his dad's voice and he couldn't help but smile. "Yeah dad I'll be right down."**

**The sheriff smiles "Good ok then." He leaves **

**Stiles walks back toward the window and looked out. He didn't see Derek so he closed it and locked it before joining his father downstairs.**

**End of flashback **

Stiles woke up hours later. His stomach complenty healed. He looking around and noticed that he was back in the Argents house. He got up and almost tripped over Scott who was asleep on the floor. "Scott?"

Scott woke up and saw Stiles standing over him and he gets up. "Stiles hey man how are you feeling?"

"Hungry" he said ribbing his stomach. He then realized that his scar was gone. "What the hell happened Scott?"

"Well what do you remember?"

"Being clawed at by the alpha. Then I was in the hospital and it al goes black." Stiles sat back on the bed. "You guys didn't kill the alpha did you?"

"No we killed him." Scott quickly says

"Then how am I still alive, Scott how did I heal." Stiles asks

"Someone else bit you so they could save your life."

"Who?"

Scot was about to answer when the shireff walks in.

"Stiles?" he says

Stiles smiles and gets up. "Dad you're ok."

The shireff walks closer. "Yeah it was just a bump."

Stiles smile fades "Dad you were bleeding pretty bad you probably should even be up right now."

"Stiles I'm fine I'm just worried about you. Are you hungey." His father says

Stiles chuckles his father was always able to read him like a book. "Starving actually."

**Flashback**

**Stiles was still thinking about that night with Derek. He wondered what Derek wanted to talk to him about it seemed important though. And that's why Stiles was driving to the Hale house right now. He stops and turned off the car. He got out but reached back in to get his phone off the passengers sit. When he turned back around Derek was there. He jumps. "Derek" **

**Derek smiles "Sorry didn't mean to scare you."**

**Stiles chuckles "Don't worry about it um are you busy right now?"**

**Derek shakes his head "No"**

**"Well you wanted to talk to me about something last night and I was wondering if you wanted to talk about it now?" Stiles says**

**"Oh that it's not important." Derek quickly says**

**"Well it sounded serious." Stiles looked up at the sky.**

**Derek just stares at him. "Stiles"**

**Stiles looks back down and into his eyes. "Yes Derek"**

**Derek sighs "I've been head over heels for you since the moment I laid eyes on you."**

**"What?" Stiles says**

**"I know you probably don't feel the same way but ever since that day I can't get you out of my head. Every time I look in those big brown eyes I get weak in the knees. I'm crazy about you Stiles and I know we've never really been together but I really do love you." Stiles was speechless and he just stood there. "Stiles" nothing "Stiles say something." Stiles laughs and it caught Derek complenty off guard and he looked away. "I'm sorry." He turns to leave but stiles hand on his arm made him stop. **

**"Sorry for what telling me how you feel about me?" Stiles was still grinning.**

**"Yes and why are you smiling will you please stop." Derek says looking at his feet.**

**"I can't help it you know why?" **

**Derek looks up at him. "Why?"**

**Stiles steps closer "Because I feel the same way about you. I just think you would recuperate those feeling."**

**Derek leans forward and presses his lips to the younger teens. "Does that answer your question Stlanski."**

**Stiles grins even wider. "Not quite I think you have to give me a more detailed answer."**

**Derek chuckles and pulls Stiles even closer and into another kiss. This one fierce and full of passion and love for each other.**

**End of flashback**

Stiles was sitting at the table eating when he felt eyes on him. He looked up to see Scott, his father and Chris staring at him. "What?" he says

"Son we have to talk to you." His father says

"Ok" he continues to eat.

Derek is the one that bit you." Scott blurts out.

Stiles stops and drops his fork. He looked up at Scott. "What?"

"Derek is the one that bit you Stiles. He did it to save you r life." Scott says

Stiles sits up "Where is he?"

Scott takes a deep breath "Derek is dead."

Stiles heard the misbeat of his heat. "No he isn't. Scott why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not lying Stiles." He says

"Yes you are I heard you heart." Stiles yells out.

"Stiles" Scott starts to say.

"He left Stiles" his father says

Stiles looked at his father. "He what?"

The shireff looks away from his son. "I'm sorry Stiles he left. He told me to tell you that he loves you and no matter what he always will."

"Why would he leave me? He promised me that he would never leave me again." Stiles says tears rolling down his face.

"I'm sorry" the shireff says silently.

Stiles leaves the table without another word. He goes to the Hale house and goes inside. Walking upstairs his fingers slide up the railing. He walked into Derek's room and still smelled his lover scent. Derek's things were still here so he probably just up and left after biting him. He climbed out the window and laid on the roof. He could still feel Derek with him. "Derek where are you?" he says into the night.

Derek was also laying on his roof top thinking about Stiles. He could also feel him with him. "I'm here Stiles."

**Just kidding this isn't the last chapter. LOL**

**Read Enjoy and Review**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**HOTT4WWE**


	15. Chapter 15: Leaving the nest

Stiles was still on the roof when Scott came over. He got out of his mom's car and walks into the Hale house. He walks into Derek's room and joined Stiles on the roof. "Hey Stiles"

"Scott" Stiles says

Scott lies next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Derek left me how do you think I feel?" he snaps

Scott sits up "Sorry" Stiles doesn't say anything. "Stiles I talked to your dad and he told me something that Derek said before he left."

This made Stiles sit up. "What did he say?"

"He said that Derek blamed himself for everything that's' happened. He said that he never should have told you how he felt about you. He said he didn't want this life for you."

Stiles looks confused "What life?"

"A life like his, he didn't want you to be going through the same thing he's going through. You now with the running, always looking over your shoulder, never staying in one place, never having a family and leaving the one's you love behind. He didn't want you to give up your whole life just to be with him."

"So he thought the best thing to do was to leave?" Stiles said almost yelling.

"Hey man I tried to get him to stay but he was so convinced that he ruined your life." Scott said throwing up his hands.

**Flashback**

**Derek hale was currently ravishing his young lover Stiles. He was so caught up he didn't hear the younger teen's father coming up the stairs until it was too late. **

**The door opened and there stood . "Get off of him!" he yelled pointing the gun at the older male. **

**"Dad!" Stiles shrieked redoing his clothes. "Dad wait I can explain."**

**"Against the wall now!" he barked out.**

**Stiles stepped in front of Derek. "No dad put the gun down!"**

**"What why are you with him Stiles he's a killer!" The sheriff yells out**

**"No he isn't dad I love him!" Stiles hand goes up to him mouth.**

**"You what?" he lowered his gun.**

**Stiles turns back to Derek. "I'll call you later I have to talk to my dad."**

**Derek picks up his thing and leaves.**

**Stiles turn to his dad. "I understand if you hate me dad."**

**The shireff sighs and drops the gun. "Jesus Stiles he's a wanted felon."**

**"He didn't kill anyone dad."**

**"And how do you know that?"**

**"Because he told me and I believe him." Stiles looked down at his feet.**

**"How long has this been going on?" he asks sitting in his son's chair.**

**Stiles sat on the bed "Almost two months."**

**"Why the hell didn't you tell me Stiles?"**

**"Because you we all the family I had and I didn't want to lose you." Stiles tried but failed to keep the tears from rolling down his face. "Please don't leave me dad."**

**The shireff gets up and walks over to his son. "I'm not going anywhere Stiles. You'll always be my son and I'll always love you, no matter what ok."**

**Stiles looked up and his dad then stands up and hugs him. "I love you too dad." **

**End of flashback**

"None of this was his fault." Stiles said

"Yeah and I told him that but he wouldn't listen but maybe he'll listen to you."

"What do you mean?"

Scott smiles "Go find him Stiles."

"Really you think I should go find him." Stiles said smiling.

"Yeah you do love him right." Stiles nods "Then go get your mate."

Stiles grins even wider and hugs Scott before jumping off the roof. He got in his jeep and went home. He went up to his room and started putting clothes in his bag. He was almost finish when he heard the door open and shut. He picked up his bag and went down stairs. His dad was standing by the door when he walked in. "Hey dad"

The shireff sees the bag on Stiles shoulder. "Stiles I guess you leaving to look for Derek."

Stiles nods "Yeah"

His father doesn't say anything he just walks up to Stiles and hugs him. "Love you son."

Stiles hugs him back. "I love you too and don't worry about me I'll be back before you know it."

The shireff pulls back and pats Stiles on the back. "You should get going."

Stiles nods and walks to the door. He opens it and looks back at his dad. "Bye dad."

"Bye son."

**Stiles leaves **

**Ok I know this one was a little shorter but the next chapter will be the last. ****No joke ****Will Stiles find Derek? ****Will they live happily ever after? ****Find out in the final chapter which will be posted whenever I get a chance. ****LOL**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

**Hott4wwe**

**P.S As always Read, Enjoy and Review w****ith puppy dog eyes:)**


	16. Chapter 16: Danny & Jackson

**Arthurs Note: Ok this chapter is all about Danny & Jackson but don't worry I'm not finish with Derek & Stiles but still enjoy**

Danny was cleared to leave the hospital a few days later.

**Flashback**

**"Jackson can I talk to you." Danny asked walking up him in locker room.**

**"Sure" Jackson said tying his shoes.**

**"Are you still dating Lidia?" he asked looking down at his feet.**

**Jackson**** looks up "No why?"**

**"I was just courious I guess." He starts to walk off. **

**Jackson**** gets up "Wait Danny."**

**Danny stops "What is it?"**

**Jackson**** smiles "Is there something you want to tell me?"**

**Danny slowly turns around. "What are you talking about?" **

**"Why do you want to know about me and Lidia?" Jackson asked walking closer.**

**"I was just asking Jackson." Danny said talking a few steps back.**

**"Oh you were huh. Well it sounded to me like you were-" Jackson started to say but stops. "What were you really going to tell me Danny?"**

**Danny backed into a wall. "It's nothing Jackson really I was just wondering I promise."**

**Jackson**** smiles and reaches out and rubs the side of Danny's face. "You were always a terrible liar Danny boy." Jackson leaned in almost touching Danny lips. "Tell me"**

**Danny just stands there. "Tell you what?" **

**"I'm not going to move unless you tell me." He says but his lips graze Danny's lower lip.**

**"I want you Jackson." He says silently**

**Jackson leans in closer "Speak up baby I can't hear you. Don't you -" he was cut off by Danny lips on his own. The two fought back and forth for domanace. Danny finally giving in and letting Jackson take full control. Jackson's hand traveled up Danny's uniform, feeling all over his chest. Danny moaned as Jackson moved down to his neck. His fingers running through Jackson short blond hair. He moaned louder when Jackson rubbed their crouches together. They were interrupted by the door opening and shutting. They both turned red faced at the other male that was standing in front of them.**

**End of flashback**

Jackson helped Danny into his house, up to his room and into bed. He sat in the foot of bed and just started at him.

"Jackson" Danny said.

"Yes" Jack said

"What are you thinking about?"

Jacksonlooked down. "How I almost lost you."

Danny slowly sits up. "Come here."

Jackson crawls up to Danny and sat down next to him, their backs resting on the back of the headboard. "I'm so sorry Danny. "Jackson said taking his hands.

"Stop apologizing Jackson. I'm here and I'm fine, thanks to you." Danny kisses his hand. "I love you."

Jackson smiles "I love you too."

**Flashback**

**"Coach" Jackson choked out**

**The coach just stood there. "Wow first Danny then Stiles and now you. What is going on with the world now?"**

**Danny chuckles "Sorry coach um we'll be right out."**

**"Yeah you are and you know what since you two want to be alone so much why don't you stay back an extra hour and do suicides. Now get on the field now!" With that he leaves.**

**Jackson**** laughs and turns back to Danny. "We better go." They leave**

**End of flashback**

"So you'll never guess what Scott told me."Jackson said

"So you guys are like best friens now huh." Danny chuckles

"No he's actually not a bad guy once you get to know him."Jackson shakes his head "But anyway he told me that Stiles went after Derek."

"I knew he would I hope he finds him."

"Yeah me too. "Jackson then gets up. "Well I'll let you get your rest."

Danny grabs his arm. "Stay with me."

Jackson chuckles "I was I was just turning off the lights. After turning off the lights he joined Danny under the cover and they went to sleep."

**Ok I know I said the next chapter would be the last but as a request from iluvianandpaul I decided to try to make it to 20 and I hope you enjoy them all like you did the others.**

**R&R **


	17. Chapter 17: Finding & clamming

Derek was woken up by a knock on the door. He got up but as he got closer and closer he started to feel and hear a familiar heart beat. His own heart beat started to pick up as he reached for the door knob. He slowly opened the door and saw a brown eyed teen standing in front of him. "Stiles"

Stiles smiles "Derek"

Derek steps outside and into Stiles arms. "I missed you Stiles."

Stiles smiles fade "Where are you Derek?"

Derek looked confused "I'm right here Stiles." Derek sat up covered in sweat and panting. His phone started vibrating and he got up and was about to answer it but he stopped when he saw Stiles name flashing. He just stood there staring at the screen then he sat it back down and went into the bathroom. He ran the water and got in the shower. In the middle of his hot shower he heard a low howl. He jumped out the shower and quickly out on a pair of jeans. He pulled on his shoes and ran outside and out the house. When he got out he was meet with light drops of rain but he didn't care he ran deeper into the woods. "Stiles is that you?" he yelled out. "Stiles I know you're here!" Nothing. "Stiles!" he growled out.

Stiles walked out from behind a tree and started at his lover. "Derek"

Derek just stood there. "Is it really you Stiles?" Stiles nods and Derek started to walk up to Stiles but he stopped when he saw the pissed look on his face. "Stiles"

Stiles walked up to Derek and rubbed the side of his face. Then he pulls back and hits him.

Derek stumbled back and glared at Stiles. "What the hell was that for?" Derek yelled

"You left me!" Stiles shouted eyes already starting to water. "Why did you leave me Derek?"

Derek looked down. "I know you're mad-"

"Mad!" he yelled "Mad doesn't even come close to how I feel, I'm fucking pissed. I almost died Derek."

"I know I was there alright!" Derek shouted back.

"No you weren't there. You left me alone and what if it didn't work huh. What if I died before you bit me? What if I died in the woods? Would you still have left me?"

"Stiles" Derek reached out and tried to touch Stiles but Stiles swatted his hand away.

"Don't touch me Derek!" Stiles eyes turned brown to blue. "Why haven't you been answering me? I called you like a million times why didn't you answer me?"

"I thought it was for the best." Derek admitted.

"How the hell is leaving me for the best huh. You don't know what's best for me!" Stiles continued to yell as the rain started to come down harder. Derek reached out to touch him again but Stiles steeped away once again. "I said don't fucking touch me!"

"Stiles I ruined your life." Derek said in a low whisper. "I never should have said anything in the first place."

"Well even if you didn't say anything I probably would have. I couldn't hide my felling for you anymore Derek." Stiles wipes his soaked face. "I really hate you right now Derek."

Derek didn't hear a skip in his heart. "What?"

Stiles stepped forward and pushed Derek. "I said I fucking hate you! Now only did you leave me but because you did my baby is gone. Driving around looking for your ass I ran out of gas and had to leave my jeep on the side of the road. And who knows someone is probably striping her down now and hauling her ass off to the junk yard!" Stiles looked away from Derek and leaned against a tree. "After everything we've been through I can't believe you would just leave me and on my death bed!" Stiles looked back up at Derek and sees that he has a huge grin on his face. "Why the hell are you smiling?"

Derek keeps the grin on his face and walks closer to his still pissed lover. "Because you're here." Stiles doesn't say anything so Derek continues to walk up to him. "Stiles I'm sorry about everything I put you through and I'm so sorry about you jeep I know how much you loved her."

Stiles smiles "She has a name Hale."

Derek chuckles "Maggie I know how much you loved Maggie and I'm sorry you had to leave her all alone on the side of the road."

Stiles looked down again. "So why did you leave?"

"I though I ruined your life. You always said you never wanted to be a werewolf and I let you down when my uncle turned you. Then I ended up turning you into the one thing you never wanted to be. I didn't want this life for you."

"Yeah Scott told me that you didn't want me to have the life you have. Always on the run, never staying in one place for long, always looking over your shoulder." Stiles started to walk off but Derek grabs his arm.

Derek pulled him back to him. "Leaving your loved ones. You're dad is all you've got and I didn't want you to lose the only family you've got."

Stiles steps closer to Derek. "My dad isn't the only family I've got. "I have Scott and his mom, Danny, Allison, Chris and even Jackson but most importantly I have you and no matter what happens I'll always will."

Derek looks down "But you just said you hated me and that was no lie."

Stiles smiles "I hate you because you left me and because of you my baby is probably being impounded right now, but I love you so much more Derek Hale. Even when you make really stupid choices because you think you know what's best for everyone. You want to know what's best for me."

Derek smiles and looks back up at his younger lover. "Me"

Stiles nods "Yeah I'm glad me and Scott went into the woods that day to find that body."

Derek rests his head on the brown eyed teen. "Me too I love you so much and I promise you I'll never leave you again."

"I know you wont because if you do I'll kill you myself."

Derek looked into Stiles eyes and saw a flash of blue and he knew that he was serious but he smiles anyway. "Good thing I have nothing to worry about then huh." He leaned down and captured the younger teen's lips in an earth shattering kiss.

Derek pushed Stiles back against the tree and one of his hands went underneath Stiles and lifts him up. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek's waist. Derek ripped Stiles shirt off and he started kissing down his neck and chest then back to his mouth.

Pulling back Derek stared down and his younger lover who was soaking wet and smiles. "Stiles I knew you would come find me. Just like you did when I disappeared on you the last time. We're connected, me and you and nothing can ever break us apart. You're my mate and I'll never stop loving you." Stiles started giggling and Derek chuckled. "God I missed you."

"I missed you too" Stiles said still laughing.

Derek laid Stiles down on his bed and started ravishing his body. Starting and his forehead all the way down to his toes. Every touch sent fire down Derek's body. Stiles was soft like he showered with baby wash and he smelled like heaven. Derek slowly undid Stiles Jeans and pulled them off. He then did the same with his boxers.

Stiles felt the bed shift and he opened his eyes and saw Derek standing at the foot of the bed. He was still wearing his jeans while Stiles was completely nude. Derek smiles and started to take off his jeans, never taking his eyes off of the younger teen's brown ones.

Stiles looked up and down Derek perfectly shaped body and was in awe. Even though he was a virgin and never seen anyone naked he was mesmerized by the size of the older males and he swollowed. Even though he was a wolf now he's never done the before and he was scared.

Derek felt his lovers fear and slowly laid back down to top of him. Big brown eyes meeting soft green ones. Derek leans in so close that their lips are lightly touching. "Don't be afraid Stiles I'll never hurt you." Stiles just nods. Derek gets between Stiles legs and positions himself at his entrance. He look up to sees Stiles with his eyes screwed shut. He leans down and kisses him.

Stiles eyes slowly open and he just stares at the older male. "I'm sorry" he said looking away.

Derek starts to up. "Don't be Stiles we don't-"

Stiles grabbed his arm. "No I want to do this with you Derek. I just never did this before."

Derek smiles "I know that's why you're so pure." He leans down and kisses the scared teen. He then slowly moved his hand down between them and grabbed his hard member and slowly pushed in. He quickly stops when he hears Stiles cry of pain and he was about to pull out but Stiles stops him and tells him to go on. After he was all the way in he lets Stiles get use to him. After a while Stiles starts to move and Derek soon joined in after. Stiles brown eyes turned blue and his fingernail dug in Derek's back so hard is drew blood.

Derek only moaned he was so far gone from Stiles that there was no pain. Le leaned down and kissed his lovers before moving down to his neck. He bit down and tasted the bitter sweetness that was inside Stiles. Stiles grabbed his head and pulled him back to his mouth. He tasted himself in Derek's mouth and it just made everything better. He licked the inside of Derek's mouth. His tongue grazing Derek's teeth.

Derek's groaned and his eyes turn blue and he wolf's out. He looks down at Stiles and sees his lover and watches him shift before his eyes. He leaned back down and kissed him harder. Teeth pulling and nibbling at the others lips. Derek felt Stiles close around him but he contuined to pound inside him and he reached down and took Stiles in his hands. After a few strokes Stiles exploded and the noise that left Stiles mouth was too much and Derek couldn't hold it anymore. He wanted this to last forever but he couldn't take it anymore and he released everything inside Stiles. Derek collapsed into of Stiles and after catching his breath he sat up and pulled Stiles up with him. Getting up he switched positions so that Stiles was now sitting on top of him.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and stared into his blue eyes. "Wow." Derek just smiled.

They sat there staring into each others eyes. Watching each other slowly shift back into themselves.

Derek smiled when he once again saw big brown eyes staring back at him. "Mine."

**This would be a good ending to the story but it's not the end yet. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did when I wrote it. LOL**

**R&R**

**HOTT4WWE**


	18. Chapter 18: The Plan

**Stiles woke up later that day to an empty house. He knew Derek would be back so he got dressed and wondered outside. He pulled out his phone and called his dad who didn't answer, probably busy he thought. When he got outside he saw Derek's car so he thought he went for a walk or something.**

So then he called Scott who answered on the first ring. "Stiles hey man."

Stiles was glad to hear Scotts voice. "Hey Scott shouldn't you be in school?"

"I am I'm in the hall. What's going on with Derek? Did you find him?" Scott asked

"Yeah I found him and guess what I'm not pure anymore." Stiles said his face going red.

Scott made a face. "Awe dude to much information."

Stiles chuckles "So have you talked to my dad?"

Scott shook his head. "No why?"

Stiles looked down. "Well I thought I'd call him when I find Derek but he didn't answer and I was wondering if you talked to him."

"Well I called to check on him a few time and he told me he was fine but I can see it in his eyes, he misses you Stiles." Scott admitted

"You don't think I miss him. I want to talk to him but he won't answer and I don't know why?" Stiles walked back up to the house and sat on the steps.

"He's a cop Stiles maybe he's busy."

Stiles looked down "Yeah maybe." He looked up when he heard an all too familiar sound of his jeep and smiles. "Hey Scott I have to go but I'll call you later." He hangs up and gets up and walks over to the jeep. "How did you get this?"

"I ran all the way to the gas station and got you some gas." Derek said getting out of the car. "Surprise"

Stiles went up to Derek and hugged him. "Thank you Derek."

Derek smiles and hugs him back. "Anything for you." Derek pulls back and sees a hit of sadness in his lover's eyes. "Are you ok?"

Stiles looked down. "I don't know I just talked to Scott and he said that my dad says he's fine but he misses me, and I haven't even been gone that long." Derek looked away form Stiles. "Derek?"

Derek leaned against the jeep. "I knew this would happen."

Stiles walked up to the older male. "Derek" Stiles takes Derek's hand. "I want this."

"You miss him too don't you?" Derek asked silently.

Stiles looked down "Yeah I do miss him but I miss a lot of things Derek."

"But you miss your dad the most and I took you from him." Stiles punched Derek in the chest. "God Stiles will you stop hitting me."

"Then stop acting like this. Yes I miss my dad but that doesn't mean I want to leave you. I knew what I was getting into when I left. I want to be with you Derek." Derek suddenly smiles "What is it?"

"Do you want to go see him?"

"What are you serious?" Stiles said smiling.

"Yeah let's go surprise him. Maybe we can get everyone together and we can all surprise him. What do you think?"

Stiles responded by jumping on Derek. Knocking them on the ground. Stiles stayed on top of him and pinned his arms above his head. "You'd go back for me?"

Derek stared into those big brown eyes and leaned up and kisses him. "I'll do anything for you Stiles."

Stiles jumps up. "Good because were taking my car." Stiles ran back into the house to call every one to get everything ready.

Derek was right behind him, smiling the whole while.

**Much much much shorter chapter I know. I promise I'll make it up to you in my next chapter will make to up to you.**

**Xoxoxoxoxo **

**HOTT4WWE**

**:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**


	19. Chapter 19: 1 final father & son moment

**Ever since Stiles left the sheriff threw himself into his work. He didn't take his phone with him because he didn't want to be bothered by anyone. Even though Stiles wasn't gone that long he still missed him a lot. Ever sine his wife died Stiles was all he had, his only son and he was gone. He missed his son like crazy but he didn't let it show. Not that he didn't have to everyone knew how he felt and they felt bad because there was nothing that they can do to make it better for him.**

**000**

After calling everyone and telling them about the plan Stiles went into their room and started going through one of his bags when he came across a picture of his mom, dad and him. It's been years since his mom died and he really missed her. Hell he wasn't gone that long and he already misses his dad. "I really miss her." He whispers not looking up.

Derek leaned on the doorway with his arms folded. "I know you do and you miss you're dad too don't you?"

Stiles smiles "Is it that obvious."

Derek walked over to Stiles and sat next him. "You know I can read you like a book Stlanski, talk to me."

"I do miss him and I miss everyone." Stiles admitted.

Derek looked down. "I told you Stiles and you still wanted to come, why?"

"Because I love you Derek and I wanted to be with you. I know what I was giving up when I left to find you." Stiles took Derek's hand. "I don't regret coming to find you and even though I miss everyone I still have you and that's all that matters."

Derek looks up at Stiles. "I really don't deserve you Stiles."

Stiles smiles "Yes you do you just don't know it yet." He leans forward and kisses Derek. "I love you and that's never going to change."

Derek rubs the side of his younger lovers face. "I love you too."

Stiles then jumps up. "Ok If were going to do this we need to get ready." He pulls Derek up by his hands. "You want to shower first or do you want me to."

Derek pulls Stiles to him. "Why don't we both just go together that way we save some time?"

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck. "Sounds like a plan."

**Half hour later **

When Stiles got in his jeep he looked over to see Derek pouting. "Derek pouting really doesn't suit you."

"I don't get it my car is much faster why can't we take that." Derek said turning over to Stiles.

"Because this is pay back for making me leave my baby on the side of the road now stop pouting because it not cute." Stiles said starting the car.

Derek smiles and the skip in his heart beat. "Yes it is" he looks up at Stiles "Fine but when we get back you're all mine you got that Stlanski."

Stiles chuckles "Bring it on Hale."

**Thirty minutes later**

Stiles pulled into his driveway and the pair exited the car and went up to the house. Stiles didn't see the spare key under the mat so he guessed that everyone was already inside. He was about to go for the door knob but it was yanked open and Scott ran out and hugged him or more like squeezed the life out of him.

Stiles chuckles "It's good to see you too Scott."

Scott pulled back and looked over at Derek. Before Derek could say anything Scott was hugging him. He quickly realized what he was doing and jumped back. "Um sorry Derek it's um good to see you too."

Stiles just laughed as Derek's face was stone. "You too but don't ever do that again, got it." Derek growled out.

Stiles walked into the house with a smile on his face.

Later that night the sheriff came home to a full house. Walked around and went up to Chris. "Hey what's going on?"

They all gather around the sheriff. Chris pats him on the shoulder. "Were worried about you I mean ever since Stiles left you've been-"

The sheriff cuts him off and walks off. "I'm fine alright now will you all just leave me alone." He started to walk up the stairs but he stop when he saw Derek. He walked over to him. "What are you doing here did something happen to Stiles?"

"Hi dad" Stiles said from behind the scared sheriff.

Mr. Stlanski turned and was met with big brown eyes. "Stiles" the sheriff whispers. He walks up to Stiles and hugs him. "Oh god missed you."

Stiles smiled and hugged him back. "I missed you too dad."

**000**

Derek was talking with Jackson and Scott when the sheriff walked over to him. "Hey Derek, can we talk?"

Derek nods "Sure" he follows the Sheriff out the back door. "You're not going to kill me are you?"

Mr. Stlanski smiled "NO son I'm not going to kill you. I just want to thank you for letting me say goodbye to him properly. I know he loves you and I'm glad he has you in his life."

Derek smiles "You know he's just a phone call away and we'll always come back. This is his home and I'm not going to take away his family. I know how much you're son mean's to you."

Mr. Stlanski holds out his hand. ""Thank you Derek"

"You're welcome." Derek shakes his hand "Well we better get back to the party."

**000**

**10:40 that night**

As the night went on everyone left leaving Derek, Stiles and the sheriff alone. Derek was waiting in the jeep while Stiles was saying goodbye to his dad.

000

Father and son stood in the doorway of the house. Stiles looked up at his dad. "Are you going to be ok dad?"

Mr. Stlanski smiles "Yeah knowing that you'll always be here."

Stiles walked up to his dad and hugged him. "I love you dad."

The sheriff hugs him back "I love you too son."

The ride home was silent. Derek was driving because Stiles was tired and he fell asleep a mile away from the sheriff's house.

**000**

When Stiles woke up he was in their bed and Derek was sitting by the window. "Derek?"

Derek looked back at him. "Hey sleepy head." He walks over to the bed and sits next to him. "You ok?"

Stiles smiles "I am I just wanted to thank you for everything."

Derek kisses Stiles. "Like I said before anything for you."

"What about what you said earlier." Stiles said

Derek smiles knowing what his lover was talking about. "Tomorrow, tonight let's just sleep." Derek got back in bed with Stiles and the fell asleep.

**Arthurs Note: Ok the next chapter will be the final chapter but as always I hope you enjoy and review. **

**HOTT4WWE**

**:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**


	20. Chapter 20: Here to stay

**Arthur's Note: Ok I got a review saying to continue the story and SirTaylor gave me a few ideas that I could use to make my story longer. But I want to know what you think I should do. Should I continue it or end it right here. **

Stiles woke up the next day and saw Derek packing their stuff. "Derek?"

Derek looks over at Stiles. "Yeah"

"What are you doing?" he said sitting up.

Derek smiles "Don't get mad but we have to leave."

"What?" Stiles yelled "What did you do?"

Derek chuckles "I found another place and I think you'll really like it."

Stiles looked around "But what's wrong with this one?"

Derek shakes his head but continues to pack their stuff. "Nothing it just doesn't feel like home to me but I promise you this house is great. All we need to do is fix it up a little and we can stay there for good."

Stiles leaned back on his elbows "Where is this place Derek?" Derek just smiles then it hit him. "Are you serious?"

Derek nods "Yeah but only if you want to?"

Stiles jumps up "Of course I do." He runs up to Derek and hugs him. "Thank you Derek."

Derek hugs him back "Anything for you."

Three hours later they were back inside that old rusty house that Derek called home. Stiles was beyond happy because not only was he home again but he was staying and even better Derek was with him. He'd be going to school again but he didn't care he was happy.

They didn't tell anyone they were back yet because they wanted it to be a surprise. Instead they fixed up the house a little. They got the power back on and bought stuff for the house from a town over and by the end of the week the house was looking great.

Covered in paint and dirt Stiles made his way to the refrigerator and made him and Derek a huge lunch. Now that he was a wolf he was much hungrier then he use to be but he didn't care. Derek joined him a little while later and they ate together.

When they were done they started back working on the house. They were working on the roof when they both stopped and smelled the air. They could smell people coming toward them but not just any people. They smelled Scott, Allison, Jackson and Danny. They climbed back through the window and went downstairs.

**00**

When Scott and the others got to Derek's old house they were surprised at what they saw. The old burned down house was now stilish and looked like it was never a dump. They looked at each other then Scott went ahead of them and knocked on the door. Standing at the door he started to wonder when someone moved into the house and how come he didn't notice. He knocked once more then turned to leave but stopped when the door opened. Scott thought he was seeing things because standing in front of him was a very dirty Stiles. "Stiles"

Stiles steeped outside "Hey Scott." He waved at the others that were looking as shocked as Scott was. "What are you guys doing here?"

Allison and the others walked up to the door. "You're staying here Stiles?" She said.

Stiles nods "Yeah I am."

"By yourself, where the hell is Derek." Scott yelled out.

"Right here" Derek said from behind Scott. He smiled then went behind Stiles. "Yes were staying here."

Allison shrieked "Oh my god this is great now you can come back to school right."

"Yeah and if my dad finds out I'd probably have to move back in with him." Stiles said chuckling. "So since you guys are here do you mind helping us out?"

**Three days later the Hale/Stlanski house was finish and they couldn't be happier.**

**00**

**The sheriff was driving when he got a call saying there were some kids messing around at Derek's location so he went to check to out. When he got there he saw a very familiar jeep and camaro in front of the house. He quickly got out and went up to the door. After a few knock no one answered.**

"Can I help you with something officer." A deep voice said from behind him.

He turned to see Derek Hale. "Derek what's going on?"

Derek walked closer to the sheriff. "What do you think about our new place?"

The still shocked officer looked from the house to Hale. "Your new place?"

Derek nods "Yeah, Stiles and I are staying here now and this is our home."

"Home" he smiles "You mean you and Stiles are staying here?" Derek nods and the sheriff shocks himself and Derek by hugging him. "Thank you Derek."

Derek smiled "You're welcome." He pulls back "Stiles went out to get a few extra stuff fro the house but you can stay if you like and I know you would."

The sheriff chuckles "You know Hale I'm glad I didn't kill you long ago."

This time Derek laughed "And I'm glad you didn't."

A little while later Stiles and the others came back. Stiles wasn't in the door for a minute before he engulfed by his father. He chuckles "Nice to see you dad."

The sheriff pulls back "I'm so glad you're staying here Stiles."

"Me too" Stiles says

"But you're not staying here." Mr. Stlanski points out.

Derek chuckles "Good one"

Stiles looks at him "He's serous" he then chuckles "I told you he would say that."


	21. Chapter 21: Back to normal

Derek dropped Stiles off at school the following Monday. He walked in school with a smile on his face. He was glad to be back home and for good. He was getting his books out of his locker when he smelled Scott down the hall. He smiled, he absolutely loved being a wolf because not only did he do things that others could. The sex he had with Derek was awesome. Before Scott could says anything Stiles turned to him. "Hey Scott"

Scott jumped "Jesus I forgot that you could smell really good now."

Stiles chuckled "Guess what my dad was serious about me moving back in with him."

"I figured he was, what are you going to do?" Scott asked

Stiles shrugs "I don't know I mean I loved living with my dad but I really like living with Derek and no not because of the sex but it's being with him and in our own home."

"Then talk to you dad. Tell him that you don't want to live with him you want to say with Derek."

Stiles closed his locker "Are you crazy my dad will killme." He walks off.

Scott walks after him. "Dude is you scared of your dad?"

"Scott wolf or not my dad is the most terrifying thing I know and besides I really don't want to hurt him by telling him I want to stay with Derek."

Scott grabs Stiles arm "Look you're my best friend and all but you're seventeen and how old is Derek. I can see why your dad wants you home but you want to be with Derek just tell him." He looks down the hall and sees Allison. "Got to go I'll see you in class."

Stiles watched him go until he felt eyes on him. He turned to see a guy staring at him. He was tall, built and attractive. Then a smell hit him, more like knocked out. The guy was getting hard just by looking at Stiles and he could smell the arousal on him and he thought to himself. This is bad and not only for him but for the guy starring dagger at him too. Stiles turned and went to his first class. When he got in he went to his old seat with Scott right behind him. The two were engaged in a conversation when the smell hit him again. Stiles looked up at the door and saw the same guy looking at him.

**His name was Dylan West and he was in their class.**

**Crap**

Stiles left the school as soon as the bell rang. He saw Derek's car and quickly got in. "Hey" he said placing a kiss on the wolf's lips.

Derek knew that something was wrong. "What is it Stiles?"

Stiles looked over at him. "Nothing."

"Come on tell me." Derek said turning to him.

Stiles sighs "Well my dad wants me to move back in with him." Which was true?

Derek sat back "Oh" he started the car and pulled out of the school.

"Oh" Stiles said "Oh is really all you have to say."

"Well what do you want me to say? You want me to say that I don't want you to leave that I love being with you and having a home with you."

Stiles smiles "You love having a home with me?"

Derek looked over at Stiles and couldn't help but smile. "Yes I do and I don't want you to go."

Stiles looked down "Me either I guess I have to talk to my dad."

Derek took Stiles to the police station and waited in the parking lot. Stiles went into the station and went to his dad's office. "Hey dad can I talk to you?"

The sheriff looks up "Stiles are you ok?"

"Yes I just wanted to talk to you." Stiles sat down in one of the chairs.

The sheriff sighs "Stiles you're seventeen I don't think it appropriate for you to be staying with someone that's a lot older then you are."

"You're lying dad you just don't want it to be Derek." Stiles snap.

"Ok I don't want it to be Derek." The sheriff admits "I don't trust him with you anymore."

"But all the stuff we've been through. Dad I love him." Stiles cried out.

"I said no Stiles you're still my son and you'll do what I say." The sheriff says

Stiles eyes turned blue "You can't make me do anything. I'm seventeen and I love being with Derek and no one will keep me from him, not even you."

The sheriff steps back "Stiles"

**Stiles leaves**

He gets in the car and Derek sees that his eyes are blue. "Are you ok Stiles?" He reaches out and touches Stiles cheek and smiled when he started to see brown eyes again. "What happened?"

"Lets just go home." He looks at Derek "Our home."

Derek doesn't say anything he just pulls off. When the got to the house they saw a car parked in front of the house. They got out and saw Danny, Jackson, Allison and Scott sitting on the steps. Stiles smiles "What are you guys doing here?"

Scott jumps up "What do you mean we're here to party."

Derek glares at Scott. "Are you crazy? What are you doing here Scott?"

Scott's smile fades "Um I knew Stiles was a little upset about his dad not letting him stay here and I thought he could use some cheering up."

Stiles pushes Derek "What is wrong with you Derek? Why do you always have to be so mean to Scott?"

Derek doesn't answer he just pulls out his keys and goes inside. The other's follow, all but Scott. Stiles walked up to him. "He doesn't hate you Scott."

"Please he hates my guts. What did I ever do to him?" Scott says

Stiles shrugged "I don't know but I'll talk to him."

Scott looked down then back up. "How did things go with your dad?" Stiles just shook his head. "Well that sucks but look on the bright side."

"And what's that?" Stiles said chuckling.

"You're home with all you friends and were going to have a good time." Stiles placed his arm around Stiles shoulder. "Come on"

**Arthurs Note: Ok I know this might be a little rough but I would still like to hear what you think and you're interested I would also like to hear any ideas or advice on how I can better my story. Thanks for all the support and keep it coming. **


	22. Chapter 22: Pure Rage

Derek sat alone in the corner away from everyone else. He watched them as they mingled and laughed together. He saw Stiles walking toward him and he smiled. "Hey"

Stiles sat on his lap. "Hey why are you over here by yourself?"

Derek shrugs "I guess I wanted to be alone."

Stiles looked down "So are you going to tell me what's going on with you and Scott?"

Derek's jaw clinches "It's nothing Stiles."

"Derek what's going on will you just tell me?" Stiles said. Derek didn't answer him so he gets up. "I'm leaving."

Derek gets up "Stiles wait"

"I'm going home." He says and he leaves.

Derek wants to go after him but he didn't want to leave them alone in the house, especially Scott.

Scott was talking toJacksonwhen he happens to look over at Derek. Scott just stares at him and Scott sees his eyes go blue and he looks away. Looking back up he sees Derek is still looking at him so he goes over to him. "Did I do something to you?"

Derek gets up, his eyes still blue. "Get out of my face." He growls out.

Scott stepped back "Dude what the hell is wrong with you?"

"You, that's what the hell is wrong with me!" Derek yells

Jacksonwalks up to the two. "Come on Derek calm down."

Derek glares at him "You shut up this has nothing to do with you."

"Derek" Stiles yells. Derek looks over at him and his eyes turn back green. "Scott how about I just see you in school tomorrow?"

Scott nods "Alright come on guys.

They leave

Derek just stands there looking at Stiles. "Stiles I'm sorry."

Stiles sighs "What did Scott do to piss you off so much Derek?" Derek still doesn't answer so Stiles walks up to him. "Derek I'm talking to you!" Stiles eyes turn blue. Derek looks away and that pisses Stiles off. He leaves the house without a word, leaving Derek standing there.

Stiles got into his jeep and drove to his old house. He saw his dad's car in the driveway with he pulled up. He got out and went inside using the key that was under the mad. His dad was sitting at the table doing research and eating. "Hey dad."

The sheriff jumps "Stiles you scared me."

"I'm sorry and I'm sorry if I scared you earlier." Stiles said looking down.

The sheriff gets up "its ok but look I've been thinking about what you said and-"

"Can I stay here tonight?" Stiles said looking back up.

"Is everything ok?" his father asked

Stiles shook his head. "There's something going on with Derek and he won't tell me. I just don't want to be with him right now."

The sheriff nods "Yeah of course you can stay here."

Stiles smiles and walks up to his dad and he hugs him. "Thank you dad."

Mr. Stilinski hugs him back. "You're welcome son."

Stiles went up to his room and fell onto his bed. He was worried but pissed at Derek. His phone rang and he knew it was Derek but he just let it ring. After a while he fell asleep.

The next day at school he was sitting in class when the new kid came up to him. "Hi Stiles."

Stiles smiles "Hey Dylan."

Dylan sits in the empty seat in front of him. "You look upset is everything ok?"

Stiles sighs "Yeah I'm just going to a rough time right now."

Dylan looks down "Do you want to talk about it. We have about 10 minutes before class start."

Stiles smiles "Yeah sure."

00

Derek was doing push up in his room. Stiles wasn't talking to him and it all Scotts fault. Everything is Scott's fault, god I hate Scott. He thought to himself. He stopped when he smelled the little brat coming up to his house. He put on a shirt and went downstairs and before Scott could knock Derek opened the door. "What the hall do you want?" he growled out."

Scott retracted his hand "I just want to talk."

Derek leaned against the doorframe. "And why the hell would I listen to anything you have to say?"

"Because you love Stiles." Scott says

Derek clinches his jaw. "Stay away from me Scott."

"What the hell did I ever do to you? I haven't done anything but try to be you're friend." Scott says.

"Oh don't give me that bullshit Scott." Derek say

"What is it?"

Derek sighs "Get off my property Scott or I'll do something that I really don't want but want to do."

"You won't do anything to me because if you did Stiles would kill you." Scott says raising his voice.

Derek closes his eyes "Don't push me Scott I will kill you." Derek's eyes turn blue and he pushes Scott down. "Stay away from me!" he yells.

Scott gets up and jumps back into the car and drives off.

Derek stands there panting. He goes back inside and leans back against the door and tried to calm down but he couldn't no matter how hard he tried. He growled shaking the whole house.

Stiles jumped when he heard it. He bolted from his class room and went to Derek's. He jumped out of the car and ran into the house. He opened the door and saw Derek in complete wolf form clawing at the walls. "Derek" he yells.

Derek turns to Stiles and just stares at him.

Stiles ran up to Derek and grabbed his face in his hands. "It's ok I'm here now."

Derek looked into Stiles brown eyes and fell to his knees. Then he started to turn back in himself. When he was finish he started crying and buried his face in Stiles chest. Stiles held him close and kept whispering soothing words to his upset lover. Telling him that everything was going to be ok.

**Arthurs note: Well that's it Read and tell me what you think.**


	23. Chapter 23: Surprise visitors

Derek and Stiles sat in silence for almost an hour. Stiles sat across from Derek on the floor. "What's wrong with you Derek?"

Derek sighs "Scott just got me upset that's all."

"Come on Derek I know that there is something else going on here. Something that you're not telling me." Stiles says.

Derek gets up "I'm sorry about last night Stiles. I didn't mean to upset you I just didn't know what else to do."

Stiles gets up "You can talk to me Derek that's why I'm here."

Derek leans against the wall. "Do you really love me Stiles?"

Stiles smiles "Is that what this is about. Derek you know I love you and I'm happy here with you. This is our home and I really miss us talking."

Derek sighs "Alright the reason why I've been acting like this is because-" A smell hits Derek's nose and he stops talking. "Do you smell that Stiles?"

Stiles freezes "Oh no."

Derek walks to the door when he heard footsteps coming up the steps. He opened it and saw a tall attractive and muscular guy standing in front of him. "Who the hell are you?"

Dylan froze with fear. Yes he was about the same size as Derek but there was something about him that made his a little frightened by the older male. "Um hi I'm Dylan."

Derek clinches his fist. "And what the hell are you doing here. This is private property now leave before I-"

"Derek" Stiles said walking up behind him. "This is Dylan West and he's a new student who's in my class." He looks at Dylan "Dylan this is Derek Hale, my boyfriend." Stiles didn't miss the hurt look that appeared on Dylan's face but it disappeared just as fast.

Derek looks at Stiles then back at Dylan. "What do you want?"

Dylan swallows "Um Stiles left his books in class and I just wanted to give them back to him."

Stiles smiles "Today is your first day Dylan and you're missing it just to bring me my books back."

Dylan smiles "I'll be alright."

Derek snatches the books from Dylan. "Alright he has his books now leave." Derek growled out.

Stiles sighs "I'll see you in school tomorrow Dylan."

Dylan nods "Alright" he looks at Derek. "It was nice to meet you Derek." Dylan turned to leave but he stopped when he saw the older male's eyes flicker to blue then back green.

"What are you looking at?" Derek yelled.

Dylan stumbled back "Sorry um bye." he gets in his car and leaves.

Derek closes the door and looks back at Stiles. "Who was that?"

Stiles takes his books from Derek. "Dylan he's in one of my classes and nothings going on."

"Why would you say that?" Derek asks.

"Because I know that you were going to think that. You don't trust me Derek?"Stiles asked walking off.

Derek goes after him "I do trust you but I know you smelled the same thing that I smelled from that kid."

Stiles sighs "Yeah I did but that doesn't mean anything and besides we were talking about you so don't change the subject. Now tell me what's going on with you."

"It's nothing serious but can I ask you something first." Derek asks and Stiles nods "How long have you and Scott been friends?"

"Since we were little, why?" Stiles said curiously.

Derek looks down "Would you say that you guys were close?"

Stiles looks confused. "Yeah I'd say we're very close. Is that why you're so mean to Scott?"

"It's not just Scott it's Jackson, Danny and now this kid Dylan." Derek looks down.

"But you don't treat them like you treat Scott." Stiles said.

"Because it's worse with him. Every time I see you two together it makes my blood boil. Knowing that there's someone else in your life that means more to you then me. Knowing that someone else will be there if I'm not. I love you Stiles and I don't want to lose you." Derek says

Stiles smiles "Derek you're not going to lose me alright, I'm not going anywhere." Stiles walks up to Derek. "I love you and only you, no ones going to change that."

Derek rests his head against Stiles. "I'm sorry." he whispers

Stiles kisses Derek "Thank you Derek but I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

Derek groans "Do I have to?"

Stiles laughs "Yes please for me."

"Anything for you Stiles and I love you too." Derek hugs Stiles. "But this doesn't mean anything. Scott always irritated me and that's something that will never change."

Stiles leaned back "I thought I irritated you."

"Yeah you do and you talk to much but when you do it, it's cute." Derek says smiling at his younger lover.

Later that night Scott just got home form an afternoon with Allison. He went up to his room and shut the door. When he turned around he saw Derek sitting on the edge of his window. He dropped his book bag and turned to open the door but Derek got to him first stopping him. "We need to talk Scott."

Scott walked across the room as far away from Derek as he could get. "Um I don't think that's a good idea, where's Stiles?"

"Home" Derek says. He takes a step forward and smiled when Scott took a step back. "As much as I would enjoy killing you right now I promised Stiles I wouldn't"

Scott wasn't amused though. "What do you want?"

"I want to say that I'm sorry for scaring you and pushing you down." Derek says.

"Why did you do that?" Scott asks

Derek just looks at him. "Don't worry about it but I'm sorry. Well that's all I guess I'll see you later." He goes over to the window.

"Derek" Scott says Derek looks back at him. "Are we cool now?"

Derek tilts his head to the side. "Yeah for now." Then he was gone.

Scott walked over to the window and looked out. He jumped back as Derek's head came back in the window. "What the hell Derek."

Derek chuckles "Sorry I couldn't resit." then he was gone again.

Scott stayed there for a minute then when he heard a car pull off he looked out the window and watched as Derek drove off.

Dylan West was in his room on the computer when his mother came in. "Hey baby."

Dylan looks up at her. "Hey mom how was work?"

She walks over to him. "Good how was you're first day of School?"

He shrugged "It was okay but there's tis guy there and his name is Stiles."

She smiles "Is he cute."

Dylan nods "Very he has a boyfriend though."

She pats him on the shoulder. "Well that's to bad, I'm sorry honey." She kisses him on the head. "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes ok."

"Okay mom." he said turning back to the computer. He couldn't stop thinking about Stiles though and even though he had a boyfriend, who scared the hell out of him, it just made him want him the brown eyed boy even more.

**Arthur's note: Read and Review**


	24. Chapter 24: Dylan is a

THERE WILL BE A TWIST AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.

Monday morning

"Okay guys I want you to pick you lab partners and pick someone you can get along with because you're going to be together for the whole week." Their teacher said.

Stiles POV

Stiles groaned. Scott wasn't here. Why did he have to miss school today of all times. I watched as everyone got up and picked their partners. The only ones left were Dylan and another guy. Dylan was watching me like he was unsure of what to do. I watched him walk over to me and sit in the empty desk in front of me. I smiled "Hi Dylan."

Dylan smiles shyly "Hi um I was wondering and you have the right to say no but I was wondering if you would like to be my lab partner." He said looking down at his hands.

Stiles sighs "Um I don't think that would be a great idea."

Dylan looked down "Oh um ok" he starts to get up.

"Wait!" Stiles said grabbing his arm. "Yeah I'll be your partner."

Dylan's face brightens "Great um do you want me to come over after school?"

"No!" Stiles said a little too loud causing the others to look back at them. "Um just give me your address and I'll come over to your house."

"Okay" Dylan writes down his address and sits next to him.

Stiles looked at him. "We don't have to start now Dylan because this is our last class and school is about to be over."

Dylan shrugs "That's ok"

Stiles smiled and got up as the bell rang. Heading outside he made a note to himself and that was to kill Scott.

When he got home Derek was at the door. "Were you waiting on me?" he said walking pass him.

Derek closed the door and followed him into the house. "Yes I was board here by myself all day. I would go out and get a job but seeing that I was once the most wanted man here I better not and I doubt that they would hire me anyway."

Stiles sat on the couch. "I need to tell you something Derek and it has something to do with Dylan."

Derek's happy mood disappeared and was replaced with a cold dark look. "What about him?"

Stiles sighs "Well Scott didn't come to school today and we had to pick lab partners. Dylan asked me and I said yes. I'm actually suppose to go over to his house now to start our lab work."

"I thought you only had one class with him?" Derek said getting up.

Stiles looked down "I have two classes with him. My first class and last class. Derek you don't have anything to worry about."

"You're going over to his house. Stiles I don't trust this guy alright. I don't think you should go." Derek said.

"No you don't want me to go. Derek you're not my father alright I can go where I want!" Stiles yelled back at him. "Damn it Derek we've been through this already. I'm not going to cheat on you with him. I love you and trust you and I would never do that to you but it pisses me off how little you trust me! I am so sick of you doing that Derek!" Stiles yelled.

Derek stared at Stiles blue eyes. "Stiles"

Stiles looked away and grabbed his book bag. He left without a word.

Derek grabbed the closest thing to him and threw it at the wall.

Stiles pulled up in Dylan's driveway. Sitting in the car he could smell Dylan moving around at the front door. He got out and walked up to the door. He knocked and stood back. The door opened and Stiles was met with two bright green eyes. "Dylan" he said.

Dylan smiled "I didn't think you would ever come in. I thought you were going to sit in the car all night." He stepped to the side.

Stiles looked behind him, knowing that Derek was close and went inside.

They went up to Dylan's room and Stiles sat in the chair by the computer. "So um you just stay here with your mom?"

Dylan sat on the bed. "Yeah my dad died when I was thirteen so we've been alone since then. She tried dating and all but she says that no one can replace him, I miss him a lot."

"My mom died when I was little too so I know what you mean and I know how you feel. It's just me and my dad now so we're pretty close." Stiles said.

Silence filled the room.

Dylan jumped up "Okay maybe we should start now instead of sitting here."

Stiles smiled "Yeah maybe we should."

Derek sat outside the house in his car. He could smell Stiles inside the house. He hated being so jealous but when it came to Stiles he never could control himself. He trusted Stiles with all his heart but he didn't trust Dylan and he had a good reason not to. After finally convincing himself to leave he went to Scott's house. Getting out of his car he quickly gets up on the roof and goes to Scott's room. Looking inside he saw that Scott was at his computer. He opened the window. "Scott!"

Scott jumped "Derek could you make a little noise next time." Derek just started at him. "What is it?"

Derek charged and pinned Scott against the wall. "Well you're not dying so why the hell didn't you come to school?"

Scott struggled "I didn't feel like going and let me go!"

Derek let him go. "Thanks to you Dylan is lab partners with Stiles."

"Oh I forgot about that project." Scott got up. "Look I don't get what the big deal is with Dylan. He seems like a nice guy why are you so against Stiles seeing him."

"Because he a-" Derek stopped talking.

"He's a what?" Scott said walking closer to him.

Derek sighed "He's a werewolf."

"How do you know that?" Scott asked.

Derek looked down "Because I'm his alpha and he's part of my pack."

TO BE CONTUINED


	25. Chapter 25: Werewolf

The room was silent all but Derek's hard breathing. Scott was beyond shocked "Did you just say that you turned him into a wolf."

"Yeah and then I thought about Stiles and freaked out." Derek admitted.

"Was he the only one?" Scott asked.

"No I also bit his sister." Derek sat down in the chair. "If Stiles finds out he's going to kill me."

Scott sat on his bed. "When did you do it?"

Derek sighed "After I left Stiles in the hospital. I wasn't good Scott I was going out of my mind about Stiles. Then I saw them walking in the woods."

"Oh god Derek." Scott covered his face with his hands. "Does he know you're his alpha?"

Derek nodded "Yeah and he's here because I left him and his sister alone after promising them I  
>would train them."<p>

"Where is Stiles now?" Scott asked.

"He's at Dylan's house." Derek got up.

So does Scott "Wait shouldn't Stiles be able to tell that he's a wolf?"

"Not when there's a stronger sent blocking it out." Derek walked to the window. "Scott don't tell Stiles about this." with that he was gone.

Stiles were looking up something on the computer when Dylan sat down next to him. "Do you want to take a break?"

"Umm sure." Stiles said unsure.

Dylan got up "Come on lets go outside I want to show you something." Dylan ran out of the room.  
>Stiles soon followed him.<p>

Outside

"OK were outside so what did you want to show me." Stiles said looking at Dylan.

Dylan smiled. "I know what you are Stiles."

"You what?" Stiles said.

"You're a wolf just like me." Dylan told him.

"What?" Stiles said completely shocked.

Dylan steeped back and changed into a wolf. Then he turned back human. "I finally found someone else like."

"But how?" Stiles stuttered out.

Dylan shrugged "The same way you did I got bit."

"By who I mean do you know who your alpha is?" Stiles asked.

"No" Dylan lied.

"You know I can tell when you're lying right?" Stiles said.

Dylan sighed "Do you want to go for a run?" he said changing the subject.

"Really, I just found out you're a wolf and you want to go for a run?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah I run when I have a lot on my mind. I use to do it a lot before it happened but then I stopped." Dylan walked further into the woods.

Stiles walked up "Why did you stop?" he asked.

"I was so freaked about being bitten that I didn't leave the house. Then my mom thought we needed a change of scenery so we moved here and yes, she knows that we're both wolfs. The main reason we moved here was to get away from my dad."

"I thought your dad died?" Stiles asked completely focused on him.

For a minute Dylan just stood there with his hands in his pockets. "I lied okay, he was a hunter and he knew about me and my sister. He tried to kill us so we ran."

Stiles looked down "I'm sorry I asked."

Dylan waved him off "Don't worry about it." he stood there silent again.

Suddenly Stiles smiled and walked up to him. "So you still want to go on that run."

Dylan smiled and looked up. "Yeah I do."

"Then lets go" Stiles said running ahead of him.

Dylan ran up behind him.

They raced down to the school and back to the house. Dylan was a little faster and he beat Stiles but not by much.

Dylan threw his hands in the air. "Woo I really needed that."

Stiles chucked "Yeah it kind of cleared my head of my problems to."

"With Derek?" Dylan asked.

Stiles looked down. "Kind of."

Dylan walked up to Stiles. "Stiles can I ask you something?"

Stiles nods "Sure."

Dylan looked at Stiles lips then into his eyes. "Why are you with Derek when you can be with someone like me? I'm younger and stronger and I can take care of you."

"Derek does that already." Stiles said looking Dylan in the eyes.

"Then all that stuff that happened with his uncle wouldn't have happened then huh."

"What?" Stiles said "How do you know about that?"

"Come on people talk around here." Dylan said "I know how he left you on your death bed. How you were devastated when you found out. I can even see now that you're still afraid that he will leave you and this time he wont come back."

Stiles just stood there. "Dylan."

"I can be more to you Stiles. I'll never leave you or let anything happen to you. I'll stand by your side through whatever and I'll never let you down." Dylan walked up to Stiles and grabbed his hand. "I care about you Stiles."

Stiles smiled "You just got here a few days ago how can you possibly know that already."

Dylan smiled "Because when you're a wolf you know these things and I know deep down inside of you that you feel the same way about me." Stiles looked down and Dylan used his hand to lift his face back up. "You have beautiful eyes you know that." Dylan leaned in closer and placed his lips against Stiles.

Stiles tried not to but his lips reacted and he soon found himself kissing him back. With more fire and heat then he ever imagined it would be. Realizing what he was doing Stiles broke away from Dylan. "No I can't do this."

"Stiles?." Dylan reached out for him.

Stiles pushed him away. "No I have to go." After getting his books Stiles left.

Dylan sat on his steps an hour later

"I guess you had a better night then I did." A female voice said from behind him.

He looked up to see his sister Lidia. "Hey sis and yeah you can say that."

Lidia sits down next to him. "What are you doing Dylan? If Derek finds out that you kissed him he's going to kill you."

"I couldn't help it alright." Dylan looked down. "He just brings out the beast in me and he also kissed me back so that says something, right."

Lidia shrugged "I don't know but you need to stay away from him or we'll never get the training we need from Derek. He's our alpha and we have to respect that and that means you can't get involved with Stiles in any way. You should pick another lab partner and steer clear of him alright."

Dylan shrugged "Okay Lidia I'll stop seeing him."

"Good" She got up and went inside.

Dylan just sat there. He knew she was right but he couldn't stay away from Stiles.

Stiles sat in his jeep in front of his house. He knew Derek was in there waiting for him but he couldn't bring himself to get out of the car. Then he didn't have to because he saw Derek walking toward his jeep and he rolled down the window. "Hey"

Derek stopped at the window. "Hey, are you going to come in or just sit out here?"

"Sorry" Stiles said "I just have a lot on my mind. Listen Derek I'm sorry about earlier."

"I'm the one who should be saying I'm sorry." Derek opened the door. "I know you love me and I trust you."

Stiles looked down "Derek I need to tell you something. Dylan kissed me."

Derek growled "He what?"

"He kissed me and-" Stiles stopped talking and looked at Derek who was shaking. "Derek?"

"I'm going to kill him." Derek growled out.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N another cliffhanger


	26. Chapter 26: Let it be known

Dylan was still sitting outside his house. He could still feel Stiles lips on his own and he couldn't help but smile but that smile dissapared when he heard a car coming from down the street. He got up and when he relazised who it was it was to late to run. Before he knew it Derek Hale was getting out of his car and chargeing at him. "Derek wait" he quickly said.

"I'm going to kill you." Derek said ignoring him. He grabbed Dlyan by the throat and squeezed as hard as he could. "Why did you come here West."

"Because you left us complently helpless." Dylan said struggling to breath. "What was I suppose to do? You're our alpha and we needed you. Why did you leave us?"

Derek ignored him "Why did you kiss him huh? Was it to get back at me for deserting you?"

"No" Dylan cried out suddently he was hit with a sudden burst of energy and he pulled himself out of Derek's grip and stepped away. "I kissed him because I had this feeling the first day I met him. The feeling that made my heart stop. Stiles is special and he deserves the best."

"And that's you!" Derek shouted his eyes going red. "You don't even know what you're doing?"

"And who's fault is that?" Dylan shouted "You're the one who left us with no one to turn to. You left us to die."

"I didn't have a choice alright Stiles needed me." Derek said.

"And we didn't." Dylan's voice got louder "You attack me and my sister one night. Turning us into this then you promise to help us through it then you leave. Did you know my dad killed my little sister and almost my sister, mother and me. All because you did do what you promised. Megan was only four years old Derek and because of you I wasn't able to protect her."

Somewhere between all that Derek's eyes returned green. "I'm sorry"

Dylan schoffed "We came here because we heard you lived here. Our dad is still hunting us and we needed you help. We still do Derek and I'm sorry I kissed Stiles but I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"Derek." Came a voice from behind him.

Derek turned to see Stiles standing there looking at him. "Stiles" he started to walk over to him.

Stiles stopped Derek and looked over at Dylan then back at Derek. "Is he you're bata wolf." Derek nodded and Stiles looked down "And his sister is to?" Derek once again nodded. Stiles chuckled "I should have nocited before. Why you were so keen on me staying away from him. Why you always got mad when I mentioned him. You we worried that I'd find out about everything. That I'd find out that you're a lying dog!" Stiles yelled "All this time you've been lying to me! Making me feel bad about seeing him! God damnit Derek I'm so sick of you lying to me! What else have you been lying about huh."

Derek just stood there looking at his feet and that seemed to make him even more upset. He pushed Derek so hard he almost fell. "Answer me Derek! Is there more?" Stiles said his brown eyes starting to water even though he was trying hard not to let it show.

Derek nodded slowly. "Yes there's more."

Stiles nodded then looked over at Dylan. "All this time you knew and you didn't say anything?"

Dylan walked up to Stiles. "I was going to tell you then we started talking about everything that happened with my family and then we kissed."

"You mean you kissed him Dylan." Derek yelled.

"And I kissed him back!" Stiles yelled he then looked at Derek. "But now I regret it because I thought you were different Dylan. You understood what I was going through you made me feel better when me and Derek fought but all this time you've been lying to me." He looked at Derek "Both of you have been lying to me." Stiles started to walk away. "I'm done, I'm done with you!" he said looking at Derek "And you!" he said looking at Dylan. "I'm done with all of you!" he yelled out and got in his jeep and left.

Derek stood there watching Stiles leave. He was complently frozen and he was clueless of what do do.

Lidya stepped out of the house and walked over to her brother. "Are you ok Dylan?" She asked

Dylan just looked at his feet. "You were right I never should have kissed him." He looked up at her. "Now how am I suppose to protect you guys?"

Derek sighed "I'll teach you." Derek turned to them. "I'm still your alpha and I made you a promise but this doesn't change anything. I still don't trust you."

Dylan understood "But what about Stiles?"

"I know how Stiles gets when he's mad. Just give him some time to cool off and he'll come around." Derek said.

Stiles pulled up at Scott's house and practially kicked down the door. He went upstairs to Scotts room and saw him asleep on the bed. He walked over to him and shook him. "Scott"

Scott woke up and looked at him. "Stiles are you ok?"

"Do I look like I'm ok?" Stiles yelled.

Scott got up. "Ok calm down alright just tell me what happened."

Stiles took a deep breath. "Dylan is a warewolf."

Scott just looked at him for a minute. "He is?"

Stiles stepped back "No no no no please don't tell me that you already knew?"

Scott looked down "Derek told me."

Stiles clinched his fists. "And you didn't think to tell me!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry" Scott pleaded "But Derek told me not-"

"Who cares about Derek when I'm your best friend. You should have told me right after he told you." Stiles started for the door.

"Stiles" Scott said.

Stiles turned his eyes blood red. "Stay away from me Scott!" then he left the house.

Stiles got into his car and drove. As rain started to pour down he drove until he ran out of gas. He hit the dashboard with his fist causing it to dent in. Getting out of the car he slammed the door shut causing the window to break but he didn't care. Stiles went to the front of his jeep and started hitting it with his fists, screaming the whole time as rain poured down on him. He slashed out the tires, broke all the windows and pulled all four doors off the hendges. Then he leaned aganist the back and slid down to the ground. He was breathing hard and crying at the same time. His eyes were still red and he was having a hard time trying to calm down. Then he saw two lights coming toward him and he got up. He could almost taste the blood that ozzed from the car as it got closer to him. Then nothing mattered to him. The two people he cared about the most lied to him. He felt stupid and everything he learned fell from his mind as a tall figure got out the car and started walking toward him. Nothing else mattered now. He didn't care anymore.

"Is everything alright?" The figure asked carrying an umbrella.

Then it all went dark and Stiles was no longer Stiles.

TO BE CONTUINED...

A/N Don't you just love cliffhangers LOL HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.


	27. Chapter 27: Saved by a phone call

**A/N Heads up there is no Derek, Dylan or Scott in this chapter. Just Stiles, his father and a brand new enemy.**

Suddenly Stiles heard a siren. He looked around then looked down and realized that it was his phone. He answered it quickly already knowing who it was. "Dad" he said.

"Stiles are you ok?" Mr. Stilinsik asked.

Stiles started to relax after hearing his father's voice. "No I'm not."

"Is everything alright?" The man asked, stopping just in front of Stiles.

Stiles looked up at him. "Yeah I'm alright."

The man looked back at his jeep. "Wow what happened to your car?"

Stiles looked back at his car then at the man. "I stopped because I was tired and something jumped out of the woods. I jumped out and ran but stopped when it didn't follow me. It trashed my car then ran off because of your lights."

The man nodded then looked at the phone in Stiles hand. "Um weren't you talking to someone?"

"Right" Stiles put the phone back to his ear. "Dad, are you still there?"

"Of course I am now I want you to come home know. I have a feeling that something is wrong with you and I want you here so I can keep an eye on you." The Sheriff said.

Stiles sighed and looked up at the man. "Can you give me a lift home?"

Then man shrugged "Sure, but what about your car?"

"My dad's a cop I'll get him to send someone out here to get it in the morning." After saying goodbye to his dad Stiles followed the man to his car and got in the passengers is. The car smelled of old socks and left over food. Behind him was a big box and all over the floor were burger wrappers and cups. Stiles looked up as the man got in. "Do you live in your car?"

The man shrugged "Yeah I can't afford to buy a place and I'm barely making enough for the car." He drove off "So what are you doing out here? Isn't a school night?"

Stiles nodded "Yeah it is."

"Shouldn't your father be on your case about being out on a school night?" The man asked.

"Um I don't live with my dad. I live with my boyfriend." Stiles said suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"You look like you're about fifthteen or sixteen." He said looking over at him. "And how old is you boyfriend?"

"Look!" Stiles snapped "I apprechate the ride but if you just going to keep nagging me about my personal life I'll just walk."

The man looked over at him and thought he just saw his eyes turn red then back brown. He shrugged it off. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry in your life."

An hour later he pulled up in front of Stiles house. "Well here we are and again I'm sorry."

"It's ok" Stiles got out of the car and closed the door. "Thanks for the ride Mr..."

The man hesitated for a minute then smiled. "Ryder... you can just call me Ryder and you?"

"Stiles Stilinski" He walked off to his house. He could still feel the man or Mr. Ryder looking at him and for some reason that made him feel like something was wrong with this guy but he couldn't figure it out.

Ryder watched Stiles until he disappeared in the house then he drove off. While driving he kept replaying Stiles in his head. Where has he heard that name from? He just couldn't put his finger on it but there was something about Stiles that made him feel weird. Shrugging it of he started to focus on the real reason he's here. HIS FAMILY

"Dad!" Stiles called out once the mysterious man disappeared.

The sheriff got up and walked over to his son. He wrapped him in his arms "Oh my god I'm so glad you're ok." he pulled back "What happened?"

"I almost killed someone." Stiles whispered.

"You what?" He shrieked.

"But I didn't" Stiles quickly said "I wanted to so bad but then you called me and suddenly all the anger melted away. Dad it was like I couldn't move, like something was taking over me and I was powerless to stop it."

The sheriff sighed "What happened to make you so upset?"

Stiles sat with his dad and told him the whole story.

**ooo**

Ryder drove back to where Stiles jeep was. He inspected it from the inside and out. He looked in every pocket and under every seat. Then he saw something in the ash tray. It was a crumbled up piece of paper. He pulled it out and looked at it. It was a picture, a picture of Stiles and an older male who looked oddly familiar. Then it hit him DEREK HALE. The most feared Werewolf he's every known of. Then he looked at the car then back at the picture as everything came to him. Stiles and Derek are together. There both wolf's and that was one thing Ryder hated most in this world.


	28. Chapter 28: Everyone is sorry

The next morning Stiles didn't go to school. He wasn't up to seeing anyone today so he just stayed in bed. Scott has been calling him ever since he left his house last night but he didn't care. He didn't care about anyone anymore. He then heard footsteps coming up to his house and before he knew it Dylan was at his window. He looked over at him but didn't get up. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were ok and I wanted to talk to you." Dylan said "Can you let me in?" Stiles just sat there and Dylan sighed. "Please Stiles I just want to talk."

Stiles got up and opened the window. Stepping back he let Dylan in. "What?"

Dylan sighed and started to walk around the room. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Derek being my alpha. I wanted to tell you Stiles."

"Then why didn't you!" Stiles yelled.

"I didn't want to hurt you and I didn't want Derek to hurt me either. I need his help to protect my family. I never wanted to lie to you Stiles. Ever since the moment I saw you I knew what you were and I wanted to tell you everything about me but Derek is a scary guy." Dylan said smiling.

Stiles smiled a little. "Yeah he can be that way sometimes." He walked over to his bed and sat down. "What happened that night you got bit?"

Dylan sighed and walked back over to the window. "You mean back when my dad didn't try to kill us." Stiles nodded "That night before we got attacked my dad and I got in a fight but this fight was different from the others. This fight was physical. My mom and sister broke it up before it got to one of us actually killing the other. After that my mom wanted to talk but I didn't want to listen so I went for a walk to clear my head. A couple miles from the house Lidia showed up and we talked and walked some more. Then we started to hear noises so she suggested that we go home. We started to but then Derek showed up. He started talking about how he needed to be stronger and how he can make our lives better and then he said I'll help you get rid of your dad. Lidia didn't want anything to do with him so we walked away. Then he grabbed me from the neck and slung me across the ground. When I can to I had a bite mark on my arm and my sister was unconscious on the ground. I ran over to her and he showed up again. Telling me he'll help us get stronger, promising me that he wouldn't leave." Dylan walked over to the bed and sat down next to Stiles. "A few nights later Derek disappeared and my dad and I got in another fight but this time I got so man I ended up changing in front of everybody. My dad pulled a gun out and aimed at me but I moved and he shot my youngest sister, she was only four. I then went crazy and started attacking him. I almost killed him but my mom and sister pulled me off. Thinking he was dead we dropped his body in the woods and left but he came back and almost killed us all so we packed up and left to find Derek to get help."

Stiles tilted his head and looked at Dylan. "It wasn't your fault." He said reading his mind. "Your sister…. your dad…me." Stiles took Dylan's hand in his own. "None of it was your fault Dylan."

"Maybe I should just leave." Dylan said not looking up.

Stiles shook his head. "You're not going anywhere and I know I shouldn't but I really care about you and I want to help."

Dylan smiled and looked over at Stiles. "I think he's already here. I've been feeling his presence around me. I can smell him but I don't know what to do. I'm not a killer Stiles."

"Well think of something." Stiles told him.

"Thank you Stiles." Dylan said.

Stiles nodded but he couldn't look away from Dylan. They were staring at each other now. Stiles didn't know what to do. He loved Derek with all his heart but he also cared about Dylan. Finally pulling his eyes away he looked down. He then heard a soft thud and he turned to see Derek.

Dylan followed his gaze and jumped up. "Derek."

Derek glared at him then looked at Stiles. "Can I talk to you?"

Dylan started for the window. "Um I'm going to go."

"Don't go far." Derek growled.

Dylan quickly nodded. "OK"

Derek turned back to Stiles. "I'm sorry for not telling you Stiles."

Stiles sighed, got up and turned to Derek. "That's not important right now. Dylan needs our help." He walked up to Derek. "I think I just had a run in with his father."

"What are you ok?" Derek asked.

Stiles smiled because even though they would always fight, Derek still worried about him. "Yeah but we have to be more careful now. I'm pretty sure he knows about you and he'll find out about us being mates so we have to play it smart from now on alright."

Derek nodded "Stiles do you think you'll ever forgive me?"

Stiles looked away from Derek. "You said that there was more, how many?"

"Two other, a kid named Adam and another named Tyler but that's all I promise." Derek said.

"And where are they now?" Stiles asked putting on his shoes.

"Hiding but I know where."

"Ok you go get them and we'll all meet back at our house."

Derek smiled "Ok"

Stiles watched him go then he did the same. After getting Lidia, Stiles made a stop at Scott's house. Standing at his window he pared inside. Scott was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He knocked on the window.

Scott looked over at him and quickly got up. "Hi Stiles"

"Hey" Stiles climbed in and sat on the ledge. "Um I only have a minute but I wanted to say I'm sorry."

Scott smiled "I'm sorry too Stiles. I just didn't want-"

"To hurt me" Stiles smiled "I know" he held out his hand. "Cool?"

Instead of shaking his hand Scott stepped forward and hugged Stiles. "I love you Stiles."

Stiles hugged him back. "I love you too." He pulled back. "I have to go but I'll see you later." He hopped back out the window and he and Lidia headed for the Hale/Stilinski house.

**A/N Review's would be great.**

**Next chapter will see more of the mysterious Ryder.**


	29. Chapter 29: Stay out of it

While the others were fighting each other Derek walked around the woods. He didn't get far when he felt his mate behind him. "I'm sorry for putting you through all this Stiles."

Stiles sighed "I'm sorry for being such an ass. I know how important it is for you I mean you are the alpha."

Derek turned to Stiles "I'm sorry for keeping this from you."

Stiles looked down "I'm sorry for kissing Dylan back."

"Why did you kiss him back Stiles?" Derek asked.

Stiles shrugged "I don't know we been fighting a lot lately. With Scott and now Dylan and I was feeling alone and Dylan was there. He made me feel better."

"So you want to be with him?" Derek asked walking away from Stiles.

Stiles ran up to him a grabbed his arm. "No I don't I love you Derek and that's never going to change."

Derek smiled "I love you too."

Stiles looked down. "I really missed you Derek."

Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles. "I missed you too."

Stiles smiled and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and Derek's went around his waist pulling him closer to him. "Do you think we're ever going to have a change at a normal life?" Stiles asked pulling away from Derek.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked.

"I mean all that stuff that happened with Peter and then my dad and Scott and now Dylan. It seems like we're never going to catch a break." Stiles looked down.

"You know that we're never really going to have a normal life because we're both wolves." Derek said.

"I know that and I'm not saying that I would want it any different because I love who I am and I love you." Stiles said.

oo

Dylan wasn't snooping he really wasn't. He just happens to see Derek and Stiles talking and he didn't want to interrupt them so he just listened.

oo

"I just want us to go back to the way were before all this happened." Stiles said "Before Dylan ever came here."

"Then I'll leave." Dylan said walking from behind a bush.

"Dylan?" Stiles said.

"I'm sorry for putting you through all this. I'm going to do this on my own though. It started with me and my dad and that's how it should end." Dylan turned to leave.

Stiles went and grabbed his arm. "Wait, Dylan what are you talking about?"

Dylan smiled "Thank you for everything Stiles but I have to do this on my own."

"Are you crazy you'll get yourself killed?" Stiles shirked.

"This is my battle and I don't want you getting hurt because of me." Dylan removed his arm. "Now you can go on with your life. My dad came here for me not any of you."

"Dylan, don't do this." Lidia said walking up to them. "I know how dad can be and you can't do this alone."

Dylan looked at his sister. "I have to don't follow me Lidia." He looked back to Stiles. "I know what I have to do."

"I know you Dylan and you don't have it in you. You won't be able to kill him so he's going to kill you." Stiles pleaded.

Dylan smiled "Maybe its destiny. Like it was destiny for you and Derek to be together. Maybe it's mine to die tonight."

"Don't be stupid Dylan you're my Bata and I'm not going to let you go in there alone." Derek said.

Dylan looked at Derek "I'm sorry for getting involved with Stiles. You're my alpha and it wasn't right to do that to you. You're very lucky to have him as your mate Derek and maybe someday I'll find mine. I mean if I make it out alive." Stiles looked down "This is something I have to do alone Stiles." He stepped away from Stiles. "This was something I always had to do alone and I know that now. This is my destiny and if I was meant to make it out alive then I will but if I'm not I'm really glad I got to meet you Stiles." He turned and left.

The other went back to the Hale/Stilinski house while stiles and Derek stayed out.

"He's going to get himself killed." Stiles said.

Derek sighed "He wants it this way Stiles.

"And are we just going to sit here and do nothing." Stiles said back at him.

"He's strong enough to handle it on his own and he always was. He just had to figure it out for himself." Derek walked over to Stiles "Trust me he's going to be ok."

Stiles sighed "Alright."

Derek held out his hand "Come on I want you to meet them." Derek led them back to his house where he introduced them to Adam and Tyler.

Ryder West was currently at a hotel now far from his family. He was sitting on the bed cleaning his gun. Growing up Ryder's father would tell him stories about how he use to hunt and kill werewolf's. He even told him how a werewolf broke into their house and killed Ryder's mother and brother. Ryder wasn't there because he slept over a friend's house and when he came home he heard about the news. Ryder was only seven when this all happened. Ryder's father was in the hospital because he was shot so Ryder had to stay in a foster home until he got better. A few months passed and the cops started to get suspicious of Ryder so he broke out of the hospital, grabbed Ryder and fled the town. After that Ryder's father taught him everything about werewolves and Derek Hale was always in the conversation. Ryder's father has been trying to kill Derek for years but Derek always seemed to get away. On his father's death bed he promised his father that whenever he came across a werewolf he would kill them. No matter who they were they were dead. Ever since then Ryder hated wolfs. So when he found out that his own kids were one of them he wanted them dead. It didn't matter that he loved them because he did. He just didn't want them going around killing so he would kill them himself and now that he's found Derek and his mate he was going to kill them too but first he had to deal with his oldest son, Dylan. Dylan attacked him and left him for dead but he was able to call an old friend, who was a doctor and the town hospital, to come and help him out. Once he was strong enough he left but when he went back home the house was empty. So he packed up and started looking for them. That led him to Beacon Hill when not only he had a chance to kill his kids but also Derek and his little boyfriend Stiles.

Mary Ryder was in her kitchen making dinner when her doorbell rang. She wiped her hands on the towel hanging on the table and went to answer the door. "Who is it?" There was no answer. She paused at the door. "Hello?" The bell rang again this time she opened the door. "May I help…you?"

Ryder stood at the door with the gun slung over his shoulder. "Hi honey."

"Ryder you're suppose to be dead." Mary said.

Ryder smiled "Well next time make sure you finish the job." He stepped into the house. "Are the kids here?"

Mary stepped back. "Even if they were I wouldn't tell you."

Ryder nodded "Yeah I know you wouldn't but then again that leaves you here all alone and I know that Dylan is on his way here." He points his gun at his ex-wife. "And as soon as I see him I'm

going to put a bullet right through his heart."

"How can you do that to your own son?" Mary screamed "Dylan use to worship you. You were everything to him and he loved you."

"And you don't think that I love him too." Ryder sighed "He's my first son of course I love him."

"Then why are you going to kill him?" Mary asked.

"Because I have to. I don't want to do this but this is more important." Ryder said simply.

"More important that your own family." She said silently. "We already lost our baby Ryder and I don't want to lose anyone else."

Ryder seemed to understand and he lowered his gun. "How can you let them near you? You know what they did to my parents. "

"Dylan didn't do anything to deserve this." Mary said. "I'm not going to let you kill my babies Ryder."

"You don't have a choice Mary." He pointed the gun back at her. "Now walk."

Mary turned and walked back to the kitchen where she sat in the chair. "Ryder please."

"Shut up!" Ryder growled out.

"He's not going to come." She said smiling.

Ryder smiled. "Yes he will because you don't know him like I do Mary. I know everything about him and I know that he doesn't have it in him to kill and do you really think he'll kill his own father."

"I will if you put your hands on my mother." Dylan said from behind his father.

Ryder turned to his son and smiled. "I knew you would come."

"Leave her out of this dad it has nothing to do with her." Dylan said.

"She stuck with you and your sister knowing what you were. Knowing what happened to my family." Ryder pointed the gun at Dylan. "Where are your friends?"

"What are you talking about I'm here alone." Dylan said.

Ryder chuckled "I know Derek Hale is your alpha and I know that you've been with Stiles."

"It doesn't matter because there far from here." Dylan said hoping his father wouldn't catch on to his lie.

oo

Hale/Stilinski house

Stiles was at the computer looking up Ryder West when Lidia walked up behind him. "I know what you're going to ask and the answers yes. I'm trying to find out everything I know about Ryder."

Lidia sat next to him. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

Stiles shook his head. "So what do you know about you're father."

Lidia shrugged "I know that his mother and brother died when he was seven."

Stiles looked over at her. "Do you know how?"

Lidia sighed "My mom said that someone broke into their house and shot them. My dad was staying at a friend's house but Ryder's dad was shot."

Stiles looked back at the screen. "Oh look I found something." He started to read the screen. "This happened 30 years ago. Officers were called onto the scene at seven forty-five on January 8. There were two deaths. 34 year old Sarah Baker and nine year old Trevor Baker were found inside their home and they were both shot three times. Kevin Baker was found outside on the back patio deck with a bullet wound through the side of his stomach. He was taken to the hospital. Officers were told that there was another child that wasn't there that night. 7 year old Ryder Baker was at a friend's house. After a while the cops started to get suspicious about Kevin. Some things weren't adding up in his story. So he was put under surveillance and was now a suspect. Fearing that he would get caught he took his son from a foster home and disappeared. They put out a warrant on Baker but weren't able to find him. The fact still remains Ryder Baker was wanted for the murder of his wife and son. No one knows why Baker did what he did but we just hope the one day he will get caught because he is a really dangerous man." He looked up at Lidia. "So I guess when your parents got married he changed his name to West?" She nodded. "Riders father killed them and he probable told him that werewolf were behind it."

Lidia got up "Oh my god I have to tell my mom."

Stiles got up too. "Wait you can't leave Lidia."

"Look I already lost my sister and I'm not going to lose my mother or brother either." She put on her jacket. "Now are you coming with me or not."

Stiles sighed "Fine."

"You're not going anywhere." Said a deep voice form behind him.

Stiles turned to see his dad. "Dad how long have you been there?"

"Long enough Stiles when were you going to tell me about this?" The sheriff walked closer to his son. "What were you going to do huh kill him?"

"No" Stiles said quickly.

"This isn't your fight Stiles so why don't you just leave it to me and I'll handle it." The sheriff walked away.

"Wait where are you going?" Stiles said going after him.

"I'm going over to Miss West's house and I swear to god if I see any of you so much as a foot near that house you're all going to jail for interfering." The sheriff looked down at his son. "And that means you Stiles. Now why don't you do as I say for a chance and stay out of things? You can't fix everything and you defiantly can't save everyone." The sheriff left.

Derek, Tyler and Adam entered the room. "So what do we do now?" Adam asked.

Derek looked at Stiles then sighed. "We'll go out the back door and be there way before the sheriff gets there."

Stiles smiled "Ok let's go."

The others ran out the back door. Stiles was about to go but Stiles grabbed his arm. "Wait Stiles."

Stiles turned to Derek. "What is it?"

"If anything happens tonight I want you to know that I love you." Derek said.

Stiles sighed "Derek nothing is going to happen to any of us but if it makes you feel any better I love you too." He kissed Derek and ran off. "Come on!"

Derek smiled and ran after him. Boy this is going to be a long night.

A/N Well that's it. Sorry but it will take me longer to post but I still hope you enjoy my stories and I will try to have the next one up as soon as possible.


	30. Chapter 30: Arrest them

Ryder looked from his son to his ex-wife. "Look this is something that I have to do."

"Kill your own family Ryder." Mary said.

"The same way your dad killed yours." Stiles said walking into the room. Derek and the other were right behind him.

"Mom" Lidia said walking over to her mother.

Ryder pointed the gun at Stiles. "What are you talking about?"

"You're family weren't killed by wolfs Ryder. You're dad killed them because they were wolfs. Then he lied to you about it. He's lied to you your whole life Ryder." Stiles said.

Ryder looked at Derek. "You must me Derek Hale."

Derek stepped forward. "That's right."

"And you knew my father?" Ryder asked.

Derek nodded "Yeah I knew your father. He's been trying to kill me ever since the day we met."

Stiles looked over at Derek. "Wow, how old are you I wonder."  
>Derek glanced at Stiles a quick second then turned back to Ryder. "It's true Ryder but that's not all true. You weren't suppose to live either. Your mother and brother weren't wolfs."<p>

"Then why else would he kill them." Stiles said.

"Because he loved it. He loved watching the blood run out of the person's body. Your father was a sick man."

Ryder pointed the gun at Derek. "Watch it dog."

Stiles made a move but Derek placed a hand on his chest stopping him but still looking at Ryder. "That's why I wanted to kill your dad because I saw him kill all those innocent people. I watched him ruin lives and kill family so I did what I had to do. I wanted to kill your dad myself but that goes against everything that I believed in and when he died I thought it was over but then I met you. The last remaining son of the most hated man by our kind. I knew that you would become him one day and I promised myself that I wouldn't let that happen again."

Ryder smiled "So are you going to kill me?"

"No because I'm not a monster like you." Derek growled out.

Ryder chuckled "Have you seen the blood thirsty fangs coming from your mouth. Does your beloved know that it kill you that you can't kill another person? That you want it more than anything but you don't give in to any of it and I want to wonder why?"

Derek sighed "Because I finally found the person that I'll be with forever."

Ryder looked at Stiles. "And he's so innocent. Both of you have killed someone."

My uncle was a werewolf!" Derek yelled.

"And what was Kate?" Ryder asked looking at Derek. "Was she not a human being Stiles?" He looked at Stiles. "Didn't you love the way the blood tasted in your mouth. How you wish that you can taste it again."

Derek looked at Stiles who was looking down. "Stiles?"

Stiles looked at Derek but said nothing.

Ryder let out a laugh. "And this must be the furious pack of pigs that going to get rid of the big bad wolf."

Dylan sighed "You killed my little sister."

"No you did when you jumped out of the way. You could have taken the bullet for her but what did you do? You jumped out of the way and now she's dead. I'm not to blame for this Derek is. He attacked you and your sister one night in the woods and turned you both. Obviously knowing about me and my past but saying nothing. He leaves you high and dry when he promised to teach you how to control the inner beast. You freaked out and got your sister killed but you didn't kill me."

Dylan looked back at Derek, read his mind and Dylan smiled. He turned back to his dad. "Like I said drop the gun or die. It's six against one so who do you think will win?''

"See what you don't know about me is that I've killed a lot of dogs in my days and I am nothing like my father. I'm a hell of a lot better than the old bat." Ryder smiled "And to answer your question, probably the man with the gun." He fired and shot Adam right in the chest. "Loaded with silver bullets."

Adam hit the ground and Ryder took off Derek and the other were about to run after them but Dylan stops them. "Get them out of here. I'll deal with him myself."

"But Dylan?" Stiles said.

Dylan turned to him. "GO!" He yelled.

Lidia helped her mother out and Tyler picked up Adam. Derek grabbed Stiles arm. "Come on Stiles."

Stiles didn't budge though. He just stood there staring at Dylan before he ran off after his dad. Derek had to literally drag Stiles out of the house.

Dylan ran upstairs right where his father was. He knew his father was in his sister's room and he slowly walked up to it but jumped back when a shot was fired.

oo

Sheriff Stilinski and his men pulled up in the West's driveway and saw Stiles and the others. He quickly got out of the car and ran over to him. The other officers not far behind him. "Stiles Stilinski what did I just tell you!"

Stiles walked over to his dad. "Dad just let me explain?"

The sheriff walked passed his son and went toward the house. "Let's go!" He said to his fellow men.

Stiles ran up to him and grabbed his arm. "Dad I'm sorry but-"

He turned to him. "You've lied to me for the last time Stiles and-"

They were cut off by another gun fire and a yell in pain. Stiles immidently knew who it was and he ran inside the house.

The sheriff called to him but Derek took a hold of his arm. "Hale let me go."

"Let him do this trust me he'll be fine."

The sheriff pulled his arm away. "I'm not going to let my son die and if he does trust me so will you." He ran into the house.

oo

Stiles ran up the stairs and saw Dylan in the corner. He ran over to him. "Dylan are you ok?"

Dylan groaned "Yeah I just thought I got shot." He let out a chuckle. "What are you doing in here stiles?"

I heard you scream and I thought you were hurt." Stiles said.

Dylan got up with the help of Stiles. "I'm good."

"And how is that?" Ryder said.

Stiles and Dylan turned to Ryder who was pointing the gun at them. "You're very stupid to come in here Stiles."

"Drop the gun or I will put a bullet through your head." The sheriff said.

Ryder turned to see a very pissed of man with a gun pointed at his head. He turns back to Stiles and Dylan and smiles. "This is for you dad." He said.

A gun went off.

Dylan and Ryder both looked at each other then at Ryder as he fell to the ground. Dead.

oo

Derek and the others stood outside the house waiting. As paramedics rushed in Stiles, his father and Dylan came out. Dylan went over to his family and Stiles goes over to Derek.

The sheriff walks away from them.

Stiles pulled away from Derek and went after his dad. "Dad?"

The sheriff stopped and turned to his son. "Once again you did exactly what I told you not too."

Stiles sighed "Dad I'm sorry but-"

"Officer!" The sheriff yelled out.

Another officer came over to them. "Yes sir?"

"Arrest him." The sheriff said and walked away.

Stiles just stood there. "Dad what are you doing?"

Mr. Stilinski turned back to his son. "You've lied to me for the last time and I'm sick of it. I told you that if you got involved that this would happen." He looked at Derek. "And arrest him too." He walks off.

Stiles and Derek were cuffed and placed in different police cars. They were later then placed in their cells.

A/N PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


	31. Chapter 31: Things will change

Stiles laid on his cotton bed in his cell. He looked out at the world outside of him. This was the first time he's been arrested, by his own father and it was all his fault. He closed his eyes and thought of his father. He's never messed up this bad before and he didn't know what to do. Then he smelt something and smiled.

"You know you don't look to well behind bars." Dylan said.

Stiles sat up "Yeah I know but it's not for long."

Dylan pulled up a chair "They gave me five minutes. I thought I'd come see how you were."

Stiles pulled the bed up to the bars and sat down. "Well I just got arrest by my own father for interfering in something that he told me not to. Once again I lied right to his face and he probably hates me. You can only forgive someone for so long until they just stop caring."

Dylan sighed "You're father's not going to do that he loves you too much."

Stiles sighed "I don't know where Derek is. The police cars took us in different way."

Dylan shrugged "You know him I'm sure he's okay. I actually can to say goodbye."

Stiles sat back "So you're leaving already?"

Dylan sighed and nodded "Yeah my mom wants us to move back home. I don't want to leave but I miss my old home and my friends."

Stiles nodded "Yeah I know how you feel. When I was gone with Derek I missed everything about this place."

Dylan smiled "Have you talked to him yet?"

Stiles shook his head "No I haven't but I hope he comes so I can talk to him."

"You can easily get out of there so why aren't you?" Dylan asked.

"Because, I've really screwed up this time. My dad is all I have left and I'm ruining everything I ever built with him by lying to him."

Dylan sighed "Stiles I know you won't give up because you have a big heart and you always do what's right. Yeah, you may get in trouble but you saved my life."

Stiles smiled "I'm going to miss you, even though you weren't here that long. It's felt like my time with you has been years."

Dylan let out a little chuckle. "Yeah that would be great though."

Stiles looked down. "I really sorry Dylan if I wasn't completely in love with Derek-"

"Stop, you and Derek belong together. I've always know it I just didn't want to accept it." Dylan looked away from Stiles.

Stiles scooted up and his hand reached out and touched Dylan's face. "You're a great person and someone is going to be so lucky to have you as their mate."

Dylan smiled "Thank you Stiles."

Stiles leaned forward and kissed Dylan on the lips. Pulling back he smiles "I wish you and your family well and I love you."

"I love you too and maybe we'll come back sometime, hang out, as friends." Dylan said.

Stiles nodded "I'd love that."

Dylan stood "Well I better go my mom's is waiting for me. Goodbye Stiles."

Stiles waved at him. "Bye Dylan." He watched Dylan leave then laid back down on the bed. He hoped that Dylan was right because he would have a lot of making up to do with his father."

Sheriff Stilinski pulled up in an anbanded building and got out of the car. He opened the back door and Derek got out still in handcuff. He walked to the front of the car and leaned back on the hood. The sheriff stood in front of him.

"So are you going to kill me?" Derek said.

The sheriff shook his head. "No, Derek I'm not going to kill you I just want to talk and I knew I couldn't do that with Stiles hovering over you like a moth to a flame."

"So what do you want to talk about? Are you going to tell me that I cursed your son and you want me to stay away from him because that's not going to happen?" Derek said almost yelling.

The sheriff sighed "Derek if you would just shut up and listen to me!" He yelled.

Derek said nothing and looked down at his feet.

The sheriff sighed "I don't trust you 100% anymore. I did a little while ago but that all changed when you and Stiles lied to me."

"I know." Derek said "And I'm sorry for lying to you."

The sheriff waved him off "I know it was mostly Stiles and you could never say no to him but if I'm going to trust you, things are going to have to change."

Stiles got up when he heard his father come in without Derek. He walked over to  
>Stiles walked out of the cell and sat in the chair behind him. "Dad I'm sorry."<p>

"Yeah yeah." The sheriff said sitting down.

Stiles didn't feel Derek's presence around him. "Where is Derek?"

The sheriff didn't respond. "That's not important right now Stiles but what is, is that you're moving back home."

"What?" Stiles shirked sitting down.

"Sit down!" The sheriff growled out. Stiles sat back down and his father let out a breath. "Look it's not up for discussion. You're seventeen, still in school and I don't think you ready to be out on your own."

Stiles sat up. "But dad-"

"If you interrupt me one more time I'm going to lock your ass in here for-" The sheriff sighed. "Just let me finish. The past few months haven't been going well for me. Not at work and not at the house. I've been worried sick about you Stiles. Ever since Derek you've been lying to me and going behind my back and I'm tired of it. I'm tired of the lies Stiles."

Stiles nodded "I know."

He sighed "I want you to move back home. At least until you eighteen, then you can leave but that doesn't mean that I'm giving you promotion to just drop off the face of the earth."

Stiles nodded.

"No more lies, no more secrets, do I make myself clear?" The sheriff said.

Stiles nodded "Yes sir."

The sheriff got up. "You can go." He turned to leave.

"Dad" Stiles said standing up.

The sheriff turned back to his son. "Yes?"

Stiles walked over and hugged his father. "I'm sorry for everything dad and I promise that it will never happen again. I love you dad."

The sheriff hugged his son. "I love you too Stiles I always have. I never stopped either. Not for one minute."

Stiles hugged on his father just a minute longer than usual. Pulling back he smiled up at his dad. "Do I really have to come back?"

The sheriff nodded and smiled. "Yes you do but you can go over there on the weekends but that's it. If you want to see him don't go behind my back and lie to me about it."

Stiles nodded "Okay dad I won't lie to you again and I'll move back."

The sheriff stepped back and wiped his face. "Alright then I have to get back to work so just be home when I get back alright."

Stiles nodded "Aright."

"You're jeep is outside and here are your keys." the sheriff gave him the keys.

Stiles took them "I'll see you at home." He said before leaving.

A/N READ AND REVIEW NEXT ONE WILL BE UP SOON. Also to say this story will soon be coming to an end. :(


	32. Chapter 32: Final night with you

When Stiles came home that day Derek was upstairs packing his things. "Hey." He said.

"Hey" Derek said not looking up.

Stiles walked up to him. "So I guess that you and my dad talked." He looked down at the suitcases and clothes scattered around the floor. "Derek?"

Derek continued to pack Stiles things without a word. "It's not fair."

Stiles sighed "It's not going to be for long Derek just only until I'm eighteen."

"I don't care!" Derek yelled "This is our home that we built together and I don't want you to go Stiles." He sat on the bed and covered his face with his hands.

Stiles walked over to him. "Derek?" He sat next to him and took his hand. "It doesn't matter where I am because we're always going to be together. No matter where I am this is still my home, our home."

Derek leaned his head and rested it on Stiles shoulder. "I still don't want you to go."

Stiles ran his fingers through Derek's short dark hair. "I know and I don't want to leave either but if I want to save my relationship with my dad then I'm going to have to move back home but we're still going to be together."

Derek looked up at Stiles "When do you have to be home?"

Stiles shrugged "Not until late and we still have lot to pack so let's get started now before it gets too late."

After packing all of Stiles things they put some in his jeep and the rest in Derek's car then went back inside. Derek moped around the house looking for something.

Stiles followed him around. "Derek what are you looking for?"

"Nothing." Derek said still looking around. He stopped when Stiles eyes wouldn't leave his body. "I'm looking for something that my mom gave me before everything happened. She gave it to ma and told me to give it to my mate when I meet him."

Stiles smiled "You mean her, right?"

Derek nodded and went back to looking around. "Yeah I mean her but anyway I was suppose to give it to you but all that stuff with Peter, Scott, your dad, and Dylan I forgot. I want to give it to you now before you go."

Stiles sighed "You have plenty of time to find it Derek." He walked up to Derek and took his hand. "I just want to spend some time with you before I go and I don't want to spend it by searching for something that could be anywhere since we remolded the house." Pulling Derek up to him he wrapped his arm around his nick. "I want to be with you Derek."

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles waist and pulled him close. "You are with me and I hope that you never leave."

Stiles smiled "You're my mate and that means forever." He kissed Derek. "I love you."

"I love you too and since this is your last day here with me." Derek picked up stiles in bridal style. "I'm going to make it the best day of your life."

BEDROOM

Derek walked into the bedroom and sat him down. He then went on to undress Stiles very slowly.

Stiles didn't care because he had hours to be with Derek and every moment counted. Once he was undressed he laid down on the bed and watched his mate as he shed his own clothes. Even thought he had seen his lover naked before it always amazed him how perfect Derek's body was. He smiled as

Derek walked over to him and climb onto the bed with him. Derek went up to Stiles face, both his hands on either side of his face. He looked Stiles deep in his brown eyes. "It's not going to be the same without you."

Stiles reached up and pulled Derek's face to his. As they devoured each other Derek's hand roamed around his lover's smaller body. He felt every inch of him like he was placing each part of him into his mind. He grabbed Stiles manhood and squeezed it.

Stiles let out a growl and bit down on Derek's lip.

Derek pulled back as little drops of blood dripped from his lips. "Do you always have to be so-" He was cut off by Stiles pulling him down.

Stiles licked the bottom of Derek's lip as it started to heal. He then pulled back and stared at his lover. "God you taste good." He said.

Derek smiled and went down again. They kissed and rolled over then back over then back over one more until Derek was on top. "No you don't." He started kissing his way down Stiles neck. "You just sit there and" Now on his stomach. "Enjoy my touch" waist line "Because this is all for you." Stopping at Stiles shaft he looked up and smiled "You're mine Stiles Stilinski and you always will be." He took Stiles in his hands. "And if anyone says otherwise." He started moving his hands up and down. "They'll have to answer to me."

Stiles smiled "And what's so scary about you Hale?" Derek's eyes flickered red and he smiled. Before Stiles could say anything Derek had him in his mouth. Stiles head hit the pillow with a thud and he let out a moan deep in his throat and grabbed the back of the headboard. "God Derek are you trying to kill me?"

Derek stopped and smiled "if I wanted to kill you I'd stop right now and leave you here."

Stiles looked up at him. "I swear to god you better not."

Derek chucked a little before going back down on Stiles.

Stiles hands still clutched the back of the headboard tight. "Derek you have to-"

Derek knew what he was about to say and he pulled off Stiles, got on his knees and pulled Stiles knees up and over his shoulder. "It's been a long time since I've felt you."

Stiles smiled "Well we have the rest of our lives to be together."

Derek started to enter but stopped when Stiles let out a groan of pleasure but to Derek he thought it was pain. "Are you okay?"

"Oh course I am just do it." Stiles said almost yelling.

Derek pushed inside his mate and waited. He was already ready to blow and he through if he moved that he would. Once he relaxed he stared to move in and out. After a while Stiles began to tell him to go faster and harder so he did. He pounded into Stiles like it was his last time on earth.

Stiles closed his eyes and gripped the headboard until it broke. His legs fell from Derek's shoulder and he used that opportunity to pull Derek closer. He felt his animal side coming close and his nails came out. They dug into Derek's back, drawing blood.

Derek threw his head back in pure pleasure. Sure it kind of hurt but the pain was nothing compared to the pleasure that he got from it. "Oh god Stiles"! He moaned out and continued to pound into Stiles.

The bed was rocking back and forth with them as they made love. It moved and moved until it buckled underneath them. As the bed fell to the floor neither seemed to notice as they continued their lovemaking. Derek felt himself shift and his claws dug into the bed. He let out a groan and sat up, pulling Stiles with him.

Stiles moved up and down as Derek did the same. Derek's hands now rested on Stiles back as Stiles were around his neck. Suddenly Derek was pushed onto his back and Stiles was on top of him. He rode Derek like he was riding a horse. Derek gripped Stiles hips and moved them up and down as he pounded up into Stiles like his life depended on it.

Stiles head was so far back that he thought it would break off but Derek sat up and latched onto it, biting down into the soft flesh that was there.

Stiles moaned "Derek I can't hold on much longer." He said but he kept moving.  
>Derek pulled back with some of Stiles blood still on his lips. He grabbed Stiles rock hard and leaking member and started to stroke it. Not for once did he stop his assault on Stiles prostate.<p>

When Stiles released himself Derek continued to pound into him.

Derek felt the walls break inside of him and he lost all control. With a loud growl he exploded inside Stiles. Out of breath and covered in blood they held each other. Stiles arms were back around Derek's neck and Derek's were around his waist. Stiles stared at Derek's back as the wounds that he inflicted started to heal and he smiled. "I'm so glad that I'm a werewolf because I don't know how I would explain this to my dad."

Derek chuckled against Stiles neck. "Yeah good thing that you are." He ran his fingers up and down Stiles back as his scars were also healing. "What time is it anyway?"

Sties sighed and leaned back. "You just had to ruin it didn't you."

Derek looked down "I don't want you to get in trouble for being late and we still have to unpack all your stuff when you get there."

Stiles nodded "Alright but I have to shower first or my dad will kill me." He tried to get up but Derek kept his grip around his waist. "Derek I'm not leaving you forever it's just for a couple months until my birthday. My dad said that when I'm eighteen that I can move back in with you." he kissed Derek on the nose. "I'm never going to leave you." Derek's grip loosened and fell away from his body. Stiles got up and held out his hand. "Come on why don't you join me."

Derek smiled and took Stiles hand and they went to the bathroom where they showered, washing the blood off their bodies. They held each other and watched as the blood went down the drain.

Around 8:40 that night.

Stiles laid on his bed staring at Derek who was pacing around his room. "Derek will you please stop doing that."

Derek looked at him. "Sorry"

Stiles sat up "You act like it's the end of the world Derek. I'm just moving back for a few months and then I'll be able to move out and be with you again. My dad even said that I could stay with you on the weekends."

"You think he really meant it?" Derek asked.

Stiles got up and walked over to Derek. "Yeah and I'll just see you tomorrow after school and seeing that I haven't been in a while with all this going on I'm going to have to make up a lot of work."

Derek nodded and sighed "Well I better go." He kissed Stiles. "I love you."

Stiles smiled "I love you too Derek."

With one more kiss Derek left the Stilinski household and went home.

Stiles was putting his clothes in the drawers when his heard the front door shut. He walked to his open door and peered out. "Dad is that you?"

"Yeah!" his father said. "Why don't you come on down!" Stiles left his room and went down stairs. "I'm glad you're home I didn't expect you back until curfew?"

Stiles shrugged "I guess I wanted to come home early."

Mr. Stilinski nodded "Okay then why don't you have a seat." He said sitting down.

Stiles sat down "Hey can I ask you something first?" His father nodded "I was wondering if you really meant what you said about me staying the weekends at Derek's house."

The sheriff nodded "Yeah I did but that doesn't mean that you can-"

"I know dad" Stiles said cutting him off. "I know and I won't"

The sheriff nodded "Here" He gave Stiles a full box of large pepperoni pizza. "You can eat it up in your room. I have to go back to work so I'll see you later."

Stiles nodded "Okay dad."

The sheriff left and Stiles took his pizza back up to his room where he ate half of it. Tomorrow was going back to school and he couldn't be happier because he didn't have the normal life he wanted but it was close enough.

A/N PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW update soon as possible.


	33. Chapter 33: Happy Brithday Stiles Part 1

Two months later

Stiles was 24 hours away from turning eighteen and he couldn't wait. The past two months living with his dad was great but he really missed being with Derek. Ever since then Derek and Stiles spent every moment they could together. Every weekend Stiles would go to Derek's and Everyday when he got home from school Derek was waiting for him in the parking lot. Mr. Stilinski had changed a lot since then. He now trusted Derek a little more than he did before but he still couldn't fully trust him with his most cherished item. He learned to accept Derek into his son's life and learned to let him be free sometimes.

Stiles was in his room packing his stuff when there was a knock at his door. He turned to see Scott and smiled. "Hey Scott."

Scott walked in the room. "Your birthday isn't for another 24 hours so why are you packing now?"

Stiles just smiled "So I can be ready when I get ready to leave. I wouldn't have to pack anything up I would just have to load it up." He walked to his closet.

"What about your dad?" Scott said sitting on his bed.

Stiles continued to pack. "What about him?"

"It's been you and him since your mother died. Don't you think it's going to be hard on him to watch you go and what if he comes home and sees that you're already packed to leave?" Scott said looking down.

Stiles stopped and turned to Scott. "Why do you have to ruin things for me?"

"I'm not" Scott said "I just want you to know that. You're all each other's had and I know it's going to be hard for him to see that you're not a kid anymore. You seem really eager to leave him though."

Stiles leaned back against the wall. "I'm not leaving him and you make it sound like I'm leaving my father forever."

"Stiles you haven't even talked to him yet. You're packing your stuff already and if I was your father I would be hurt." Scott stood up. "I know that you're happy about moving back in with Derek but maybe you should think about your father."

Stiles looked down then at the door. "Dad?"

Mr. Stilinski walked into the room. "Hey guys." He looked at all of Stiles bags. "I guess you're already packed and ready to go." He sighed "Well since you're already packed and you turn eighteen in 24 hours you can leave now."

Stiles stepped up to his dad. "Dad?"

The sheriff stepped back "I have to get back to work just lock up before you leave." He left his sons room.

Stiles just stood there and he didn't miss the hurt look in his fathers face and voice. He turned back to Scott. "What now?"

"Talk to him and let him know that even though you're leaving, you'll never leave him." Scott patted Stiles on the shoulder.

Stiles smiled "How did you know that something was wrong with him anyway when I didn't?"

"Because you were so happy about living with Derek again. That was all that mattered to you Stiles." Scott phone began to ring and he went for it.

"It's Allison you can go and I'll just see you later." Stiles said turning away from Scott.

"Are you going to be okay?" Scott asked. When Stiles nodded Scott left him alone in his room.

Later that night Stiles was sitting on the couch waiting for his father to be home. He talked to Derek and told him that he wasn't coming because he had to talk to his dad. He looked at the door when he heard his car pull up in the driveway. When his father came in he smiled. "Hey dad."

The sheriff smiled at his son. "Hey is everything okay?"

Stiles looked down and sighed. "I'm sorry for making you feel like I wasn't going to miss you. I guess I was so excited about moving back in with Derek I forgot how you would feel." His father sat next to him on the couch. "I'm never going to leave you dad. You're all the family that I have and I don't know where I would be if I didn't have you. You've saved my life so many times, I can't begin to count. You are the most important person in my life and you always will be."

Mr. Stilinski nodded "Thank you but I need to learn that you're not a kid anymore. You don't need me over your shoulder all the time telling you what you can and can't do. You're old enough to make you own decision and be who you want to be with and I'll love you no matter what. I'll admit I's still unsure about Derek but he treats you right and I believe that he really loves you. I need to let you go live your own life."

"I won't be far dad and I still have couple hours left until I'm eighteen." Stiles said smiling "And if it makes you feel any better I'll stay with you on the weekends."

The sheriff laughed "Yeah I'd like that but if I'm going to get use to you being gone that's probably not the way to do it. So you go and life your life and be careful as a human and werewolf. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

Stiles nodded "I'll will dad."

The next day Stiles woke up and noticed that the house was quiet which was normal. Today was Saturday and his dad usually went to work early. He got up and looked at all his bags which were packed. He was happy to move back in with Derek but he was going to miss his house but more so he was going to miss his dad always on his case for being late for curfew or not cleaning up or doing his homework. He just really was going to miss his dad. He got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen. There was a note on the fridge and it read.

Hey son had to work but there's cake

For you in the fridge. I might not be home

until late so you can pack up your stuff and

head over to Derek's. I love you and I'll see you soon.

P.S happy birthday.

Love dad

Stiles sighed and went back up to his room. Since most of his stuff was still at Derek's he only had a few suitcases and bags to pack up so he put them all in his jeep and headed to the Hale/Stilinksi house. When he got there and got out he smiled and headed up to the door. He pulled out his key and opened the door.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted.

Stiles was smiling from ear to ear but only because he knew that they were there and he knew that they knew that he knew that they were there. (Sorry if you didn't understand that) Stiles greeted his friends and their families. As he looked around he didn't see his father or Derek for that matter but he smelt them and knew that they were close.

Derek leaned against a tree. "What are you saying?"

The sheriff sighed "I'm saying to take care of my son. I would always worry about him and know that he a wolf I'm even more worried about him. I know that you love my son but I want your word that you will protect and love him like you have been doing."

Derek smiled "I thought you hated me?"

"I do hate you but I trust you with him." The sheriff said. "I'm still not sure about you but Stiles is and that's good enough for me but I still want your word that you won't let him be hurt. You'll live and cherish all the little annoying things that he does and trust me there is a lot. I want your word that you will never hurt my son because if you do I promise you that I'll hunt you down myself and kill you."

Derek smiled "Good thing I don't have anything to worry about."

The sheriff smiled "I guess not." He held out his hand. "Do I have your word?"

Derek nodded "Yeah you have my word." He turned his head toward the bushes and smiled. "Stiles is here."

The sheriff looked to where Derek was looking and Smiled too when his son came into view. "Happy birthday."

Stiles smiled "I knew that you would be here." He walked up to his dad and hugged him. "I love you dad."

The sheriff nodded "I love you too."

That evening as the other enjoyed themselves Stiles sat outside on the porch looking out at the thousands of trees that surrounded him. Suddenly he stopped and stared at one spot. Getting up he walked over to it and charged. He hit another boy about his age and pinned him to the ground. "Who are you?" He growled out.

The boy covered his face. "Don't hurt me."

"He's with me." Another voice said.

Stiles looked up too see a slightly bigger Dylan and behind him was Lidia. "Dylan."

TBC...

A/N next one will be up as soon as possible but still leave a little review.


	34. Chapter 34: Happy birthday Stiles part 2

"Dylan what are you doing here?" Stiles said getting up and stepping back.

Dylan walked up and helped up the guy Stiles just knocked over. "What you didn't think that I would miss your birthday did you?"

Stiles smiled "I didn't know that you even knew when it was."

Dylan shrugged "Derek told me that your birthday was coming up so I thought that I'd surprise you."

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

"Well he's still been helping me and Lidia to be in more control of ourselves and he mentioned that your birthday was coming up so I thought that I'd surprise you, surprise." He said throwing his hands in the air.

Stiles smiled "It's good to see you Dylan." He walked up to him and hugged him. Pulling back he goes over to Lidia. "And it's good to see you too."

Lidia smiled "Stiles I want you to meet David he's my boyfriend."

Stiles reached out his hand. "Nice to meet you David and I'm sorry for tackling you to ground."

Tyler smiled "It's okay and I've heard a lot about you. You've been through a lot to still be standing."

Stiles nodded then looked at Dylan who was looking down. "Well why don't you guys grab a bite to eat. There is plenty of food for everyone."

Tyler and Lidia walked off.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked.

Dylan sighed "I'm never going to find my mate."

"Come one don't think like that." Stiles said.

"Stiles just face it I'm going to spent the rest of my life alone and since I'm immortal now that's a pretty long time." Dylan walked off.

"Dylan everyone has a mate." Stiles said going after him.

"Yeah easy for you to say when you have Derek. Even my little sister found someone." Dylan looked down. "Maybe I'm just meant to be alone."

Stiles placed a hand on his shoulder. "Trust me Dylan when I say that you're going to find someone. Now come on, it's my birthday and I don't want any of my guests to be upset so let's go and try to have some fun." Stiles reached out for Dylan's hand. He took it and they went inside.

"This has been one crazy year huh." Allison said sitting next to Scott on the couch.

"I know and it's a miracle that everyone came out alright. Well I take that back." Scott looked at Adam. "Adam I'm sorry about Tyler. I knew how close you two were."

Adam smiled "It's okay."

Jackson let out a breath. "Okay are we just going to sit here and cry about the past because that's what it is? Now can we please talk about something else because this is turning into a real sucky birthday party?"

Danny hit him in the back of the head. "Shut up but he's kind of right."

Allison smiled and looked over at her dad. "Everyone has become real close now. I mean we're all Pratley like family."

Scott nodded "Yeah I totally agree with you there and I don't think that there is nothing that can break us now."

"Hey guys" Dylan said.

"Hey Dylan where did Stiles go?" Scott asked.

"He said that he was going to go check on Derek." Dylan said pulling up a chair and sitting next to everyone. He looked at Adam. "Hey Adam."

Adam smiled "Hey Dylan it's good to see you again."

Dylan's face brighten "You too."

Stiles walked up to their bedroom and saw the window open. He walked over to it and looked out. "Why are you out here by yourself?"

"You know that I really don't like to be around a lot of people." Derek said.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Stiles asked already getting out the window.

Derek smiled "You're already on your way." He watched as Stiles climbed onto the house and crawled next to him. When Stiles was seated he took his hand. "Happy Birthday Stiles."

Stiles smiled "Thank." He looked over at Derek. "Why do you always shut yourself out like this?"

Derek looked down. "That's just me I was always like this, ever since I was little."

"All this time you've been helping him." Stiles said looking back out into the woods.

"He's my Bata and maybe if I helped him in the first place none of this would have happened." Derek looked down. "I've really screwed up huh."

Stiles dropped his head on Derek's shoulder. "No you didn't Derek, you saved all of us in the end and you're my hero."

Derek smiled "I love you so much Stiles."

Stiles leaned up and kissed Derek. "I love you too and I always will."

**A/N Know this is short but only because the next chapter will be the last one so I will make it very special for all of you.**


	35. Chapter 35: Cravings

A/N ANOTHER PLOT POPPED UP IN MY HEAD AND I'M GOING TO CONTINUE THIS STORY. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW BECAUSE STILES IS STARTING TO FEEL HUNGRY.

TWO MONTHS LATER

As Stiles was walking through the woods when he came across a woman leaning against a tree. He walked up to her and stopped dead in his tracks when a scent hit his nose. She was bleeding on her leg and it looked like she was sleeping. His heart started to beat faster and faster and his eyes started to shift as the wolf inside him took over his body and there was nothing he could do.

Derek was jarred out of his sleep when he felt his mate's distress. He looked down at Stiles who was tossing and turning in his sleep. He was also covered in sweat. Derek reached over and started to shake him. "Stiles wake up, come on Stiles wake up for me. Stiles!" Derek yelled.

Stiles jumped up and pushed Derek away from him. "NO!" He yelled.

Derek was able to catch himself and land on his feet. He looked down at Stiles who was panting heavily and his eyes were no longer brown. He stepped closer to him. "Stiles?" Stiles glared at Derek and he stopped. "Stiles its okay is me, Derek."

Stiles continued to pant and a low growl escaped his mouth. Derek went over to him and took his face in his hands. "Stiles it's okay you were just having a nightmare. I'm here now and everything is going to be okay."

Stiles breath started to come out slower and his eyes returned their normal brown. Derek didn't move from his face. "What happened?"

Derek removed his hands. "I don't know I felt that you were in pain somehow and that whole me up. You were tossing and turning."

Stiles wiped his face with his hands. "Oh god it was horrible."

Derek sat back. "What was?"

Stiles sighed "I was walking through the woods and I came across this woman. She looked like she was sleep but her leg was bleeding badly. I couldn't control myself and I felt myself slowly shift away." He shook his head "The last thing I remember was charging at her but you woke me up."

Derek nodded "What's going on with you Stiles. For the past few day's you've been distant from me and everyone else."

"That's because every time I go near a human all I see is red and I want it." Stiles looked down "The last time I went to school I couldn't concentrate and all I could hear was blood rushing through veins and heart beats. I got up and walked out of the classroom. Derek I feel like I'm losing myself."

"It was like this for me to. I had to learn how to control myself when it came to humans. I'm not saying that it's easy but I'll be here with you the whole time to help you through it." Derek said wiping away a tear that fell from Stiles face.

"I'm scared Derek, what if I hurt someone...else." Stiles said looking back at Derek.

Derek looked down. "Are you referring to Kate?"

Stiles nodded "Ryder was right, ever since that first bite I can't stop thinking about it. I loved it Derek. I loved watching the light go out in her eyes. I loved the blood as it went down my throat and oh god Derek I wanted to do it again."

"Listen I'm not saying that it's going to be easy but you can do this." Derek got up and held out his hand. "Come on your burning up."

Stiles looked down at his chest then took Derek's hand and pulled himself up.

IN THE BATHROOM

Derek turned on the water and waited for it to warm up. Then he removed his boxers along with Stiles and they both got on the shower.

Stiles stood under the warm water and let it run down his face. He relaxed when he felt a pair of strong hands go around his waist and he leaned back against Derek's chest and sighed. "That dream, do you think that it will come true? Do you really think that I'm going to kill another person?"

Derek kissed him on the neck. "No because I'm here and I'm not going to let you hurt anyone and I'll never let anything hurt you."

"But what if I hurt you?" Stiles asked turning in Derek's arms and facing him.

"You won't hurt me Stiles, you won't hurt anyone." Derek kissed Stiles on the lips. "Just trust me okay."

Stiles nodded "Okay I trust you." He wrapped his arms around Derek's waist and held on as if Derek would disappear forever. "If I ever do kill someone, promise me that you will never leave me."

Derek sighed "Stiles you know I'll never leave you."

Stiles closed his eyes. "Just promise me Derek I just need to hear you say it, please."

Derek rubbed up and down Stiles back. "I promise you that I will never leave you Stiles, I promise."

THE NEXT DAY

Stiles wondered around the woods surrounding his home. He hasn't been sleeping much because every time he closed his eyes he saw himself killing someone and it really scared him. Suddenly he saw a pair of feet on the ground behind a tree and he stopped. He felt his heart beat quicken as he stepped closer to the body. Just as he was about to round the tree a hand was placed on his shoulder and he turned to see Derek. "Derek?"

Derek sighed "What are you doing out here?"

Stiles looked back at the tree but didn't see anything. He rubbed his face with his hands. "I think I'm losing my mind Derek. I keep seeing things that aren't there."

Derek held out his hand. "Come on lets go home."

BACK AT THE HOUSE

"What was it like for you when you were just learning how this worked?" Stiles asked.

Derek was sitting behind Stiles with his arms around his waist. "It was tough and to be honest I was a lot like you. I started having nightmares and I was seeing things. I really thought that those dreams were going to come true."

"Did you ever go as far as killing someone?" Stiles asked running his fingers up and down Derek's arm.

Derek shook his head. "No, but when I was about fifteen I came really close to it."

"What stopped you?" Stiles asked looking up at Derek.

"When I realized that I wasn't a killer. I was told that once you have that first bite out of a human you would lose all control of yourself."

Stiles looked back down. "So that is what's going to happen to me, right. Since I killed Kate will I lose control of myself because I honestly think that I am? I can't close my eyes without seeing myself hurt someone. I keep seeing bodies lying on the ground and it's really got me thinking that I really am going to hurt someone else and I don't want to do that."

"I know that you don't but-"

"Once it takes over me there is no stopping it." Stiles removed Derek's arms and sat up. "Peter was right I am a monster and so was Ryder."

Derek sat up "Don't listen to what they said Stiles. You're not a monster and you're defiantly not a killer."

Stiles looked back at Derek. "I already killed someone remember. So what does that make me if not a killer?"

Derek reached out and pulled Stiles back to him. "My mate and you always will be. I made you a promise and I intend to keep it. Peter was a monster Stiles and so was Kate. You're not a monster and you never will be." He kissed Stiles on the neck. "I love you Stiles."

"I love you too." And he really did but somewhere in the back of his head he knew that he was losing control of himself and in some way Derek wasn't going to save him from this.

"That's never going to happen Stiles. You are going to beat this and even if it kills me I'm going to save you." Derek said tighten his hold a little. "I'm going to save you."

A/N WELL I HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND WHERE THE STORY IS GOING. IT'S MIGHT BE STEREK FROM HERE ON OUT I'M NOT SURE BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS NEW DIRECTION AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS AND IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE.


	36. Chapter 36: Close to kill

A few days have passed and Stiles hasn't left the house since. He sat up in his room staring out the window.

"Stiles you need to eat something, I know that you're hungry." Derek said walking up behind him.

"I am hungry but not for anything in this house." Stiles said.

Derek sighed "How are you feeling?"

Stiles looked at Derek. His eyes were blood shot red. "I'm really trying here Derek but it's hard for me to go outside. Every time I look at someone I can literally taste the blood in my mouth."

"Well you can't just sit in the house for the rest of your life and not eat." Derek held out a bowl. "Will you just eat this for me?"

Stiles looked down at the bowl. "I don't want it Derek!" He yelled storming away from him.

Derek grabbed his arm. "Look Stiles I know that this is hard for you but I'm trying to help you here."

"Well you're not helping anything!" Stiles yelled. "But you know what you can do to help me? You can give me something to eat and I don't that shit in your hand."

Derek looked down at the bowl then back at Stiles. "I'm not going to do that Stiles. You have to fight this."

"I can't!" Stiles yelled "I'm not strong like you alright."

"Stiles you're stronger than me, you just can't see it yet but I promise you that you will and it will get better." Derek said walking up to Stiles.

Stiles pushed him away. "Don't touch me, you're just making things worse for me not better." He walked off.

Derek went after him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get some fresh air." Stiles said

Derek grabbed his arm. "I can't let you go alone Stiles."

"Why huh?" Stiles snapped "Do you think that I'm going to kill someone?"

"No I just don't want you to be alone." Derek said quietly.

Stiles looked down. "How did you get through it Derek?"

"It was tough Stiles. I had to endure a lot of things but in the end I made it out just fine and so will you." Derek took Stiles hand. "We're going to get through this together but in order for us to do that you're going to have to me monitored. The full moon is coming up and it's going to get a lot worse but I need you to stay strong for me."

Stiles nodded "I remember how Scott's first full moon was. He ended up saying a lot of things that hurt me."

"But that's different. Scott wasn't the alpha's mate he was just a Bata." Derek said "So for you it's going to be a little more intense."

"Is there a chance that I'm going to kill someone?" Stiles said looking down.

"It's possible but that's why I'm here to make sure that you don't'." Derek rubbed the side of Stiles face. "But I need you to talk to me. No matter if it's good or bad just talk to me, okay."

"Yeah okay but I really am hungry Derek." Stiles said looking serious.

Derek sighed "I find something in the woods like an animal or something but I need you to stay in the house."

"Okay just hurry back." Stiles said.

Three hours later

Stiles was sitting by the window staring down into the woods. Derek has been gone a long time and he was starting to get impatient. He finally got tired of waiting, grabbed his shoes and coat and left the house.

Stiles drove his jeep pass his father's house. Apart of him missed his father and his friends but a bigger part of him knew that this was his destiny. After passing Scott's house he drove father and father until finally stopping at an empty building. He got out of his jeep and walked around but stopped when he spotted a few guys standing in a circle not far from him. His heart started to quicken as the smell of fresh blood flooded him like a tsunami and his brown eyes turned red.

One of the guys saw red eye and stopped talking. The other's followed his gaze and they all were frozen in place until the red eyed figure started to walk closer to them. All of them ran in different ways but Stiles went for the weaker one.

He chased him down the dark lot of the building and tackled him on the floor. The guy was screaming and trying to fight Stiles off of him but Stiles was to strong. He pinned the boy's hands above his head and went for his throat but before he could bite him he was thrown off by someone else. Stiles watched as the scared boy ran off then he locked eyes with a blue eyed figure. His eyes grew darker and before he knew it he charged at Derek, knocking him on the ground. They fought until Derek got the opportunity to hit Stiles in the face...Hard, knocking him out.

Stiles woke up later that night with a headache. He looked around his bedroom and saw Derek sitting by the window. His shirt ripped and covered in blood. Stiles jumped from the bed and went over to Derek. "Derek what happened to you?"

Derek looked at Stiles "You don't remember?"

Stiles shook his head. "No, the last thing I remember is going out for a walk and ending up in an empty lot. I saw some guys and-" Then it hit him, everything that happened. "Oh Derek I'm so sorry."

Derek smiled "I'm okay Stiles, we heal remember." Stiles walked back over to the bed and sat down. Derek frowned and went over to him. "Stiles?"

"What if I had killed you Derek?" Stiles said looking over at him.

"Stiles you're not and I got you something to eat. It's not much but it will help."

Derek took Stiles out back and lead him into the woods.

Stiles could see and smell the dead dear not far from him. "Derek?"

"Just go eat and then we'll talk." Derek said waving him off. He watched Stiles eat and began to think to himself. What if he couldn't do this? What if next time he won't be so lucky what and with the full moon getting closer and closer things only got worse for Stiles? What if in the end he couldn't save Stiles from himself? What if he'd have to do the one thing he could never do, KILL STILES.

A/N HOPED YOU'VE ENJOYED AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON.


	37. Chapter 37: Full moon fight

"Are you sure that this is going to work?" Stiles asked looking around the dark forest.

Derek sighed "I don't know but this is all we've got. The full moon is coming up and I don't want you to hurt anyone. Plus I don't want you to get hurt either."

Stiles walked over to the tree and picked up one of the iron chains. "But I'm already a full wolf."

Derek sighed "I know that you are but on the full moon it becomes hard to control yourself. Trust me I know."

Stiles nodded "So how long do I have until the full moon?"

Derek walked over to Stiles. "Only one day but don't worry everything is going to be alright."

Stiles looked down. "What if I can't do it, what if I can't control myself?"

"I'm not going to leave you Stiles. I promise you that I will be right here with you the whole time." Derek took Stiles hand in his own. "I love you Stiles, you know that right?"

Stiles nodded and smiled. "I know and I love you too." He sighed "So what do we do in the mean time what do we do?"

Derek sighed "Let's just try to relax and just be together."

Stiles and Derek walked back to their house in silence. Hand in hand they looked out at the forest in front of them. "Stiles do you like being here with me?"

Stiles nodded "Yeah I do I'm just scared of what might happen."

"To other people." Derek said.

Stiles shook his head. "To you, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Derek stood in front of Stiles. "Baby nothing is going to happen to me."

"But you're going to be there with me." Stiles yelled. "Why can't you just stay away?"

"Because I know how hard this will be and I'm not going to let you go through this on your own. You're my mate and I feel whatever you feel so just give up now because no matter what you say I'm staying there with you. I have the key and I can lock us both in there until it's over. Do you trust me Stiles?" Stiles nodded "Ok then, please do this with me."

Stiles looked down. "Alright."

Then next night

Derek and Stiles walked in the woods to the area where Derek and everything set up. Stiles let Derek chain him up to a tree. "Why are we doing this outside?"

"Because in case you get lose I didn't want you to tear up our home." When Derek was finish he sat on the ground across from Stiles.

"How long do we have?" Stiles asked.

Derek looked at his watch then at his watch. "I don't know."

Stiles nodded "Ok"

Derek got up, walked over to Stiles and kissed him. "I love you Stiles."

Stiles smiled "I love you too and I'm glad that you're here with me."

Derek nodded "Look this might hurt so I want you to focus on me. Don't let this take control of you okay. You have to be strong and fight alright."

Stiles nodded "Okay I will."

Hours later

"Why hasn't anything happened yet Derek?" Stiles said.

Derek sighed "I don't know but it has to be starting because I can feel it."

Stiles closed his eyes. "I still don't see how I can be affected by the full moon when I'm already a full wolf."

"But it's still your first full moon okay. Weather your full moon or not everyone has to go through this." Derek said getting up.

"But I don't see how-" Stiles stopped talking and closed his eyes.

Derek stopped and looked down at him. "Stiles are you okay?"

Stiles shook his head. "No I can feel it now."

Derek walked up to Stiles. "Just focus on me Stiles and block everything else out of your mind."

Stiles groaned "I can't Derek it hurts."

"Stiles look at me!" Derek yelled.

Stiles shook his head and growled. "I can't stop it."

Derek placed his hands on Stiles face. "Stiles listen to my voice."

Stiles opened his eyes and they were blood shot red. He started to shift uncontrollability and Derek started to panic because he felt his mate slowly start to drift from him. "Stiles stay with me."

Stiles growled and screamed until he was full wolf. He stood on his feet and started to pull at the chains trying to get free. Derek tried his best to keep Stiles with him but it was getting harder by the minute he stepped away from Derek and stared at him.

"Stiles can you hear me?" Derek asked.

Completely wolfed out Stiles tilted his head to the side and made one final hard pull at the chains which finally gave. They fell at his feet beside him and he walked toward Derek.

Derek started to take steps back. "Stiles come back to me."

Stiles charged at Derek and plowed into him. Derek flew back and hit a huge tree with a loud thud, the force knocking him out.

OOO

Derek woke up not long later and looked around. He no longer felt his lover near and that scared him. He got to his feet and tried to sense where his mate was but failed to come up with anything. He walked back to the house and got into his camero in search for him.

OOO

Stiles watched the group of people dancing around. The smell of fresh blood filled his nose and he couldn't resist any longer.

OOO

Derek was driving around when a piercing scream caught his ear. He drove in the direction of the noise. He pulled up to a parking lot where loud music was playing. People were running and screaming so he thought it had to be Stiles. He got out of the car and ran toward him. He stopped when he saw Stiles holding a guy in his grip. "Stiles!" Stiles looked over at Derek but didn't loosen his grip. "Stiles I know that you can hear me. You can't do this Stiles, you're not a killer so just let him go. I don't want to hurt you and I know that you don't want to hurt anyone either."

Stiles looked like he was going to let the man go but he pulled him to his face and bit him.

"No!" Derek yelled.

Stiles didn't stop until he was sure he was dead. He dropped his lifeless body on the ground and walked to Derek.

"Stiles please don't do this." Derek pleaded.

Stiles claw came out of nowhere and hit Derek across the chest. Sending him to the ground. "I'm not going to hurt you Stiles." Another claw and Derek still refused. Derek looked into tiles eyes and closed his eyes. "You killed him Stiles and I can't let you do that again. You're not going to become a monster." Derek stepped back closed his eyes before shifting into a full wolf. If this was the only way to stop Stiles then he was going to have to do it. As much as it hurt him he had to kill Stiles, he just had to.

**TBC…**

**A/N Sorry for the delay but still I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter. **


	38. Chapter 38: Finding eachother again

Mary was driving down a lonely highway singing alone to the song on the radio when her phone rang. Taking her eyes off the road she started going through her purse looking for it. Then out of nowhere something hit the side of her car making her lose control of her car and it swerved off the road and hit a tree.

Stiles got up only to be attacked again by Derek. Stiles rolled over and tried to avoid Derek's claw but he failed and Derek's claw dug into Stiles back. Stiles jumped up only to be knocked back down. Stiles managed to get up and get away from him but Derek chased him down once again and this time he bit Stiles on his side.

Stiles cried out in pain and fell on the ground.

Derek was ready to go for the kill but he stopped when Stiles curled up away from him.

Stiles slowly shifted back to himself. He had no idea what happened but all he knew was that he was in complete pain and it made him pass out.

Derek shifted back and made his way over to Stiles. He picked him up and carried him all the way to his camero. He called in the accident with the woman then drove home.

**Two days later**

Stiles woke up handcuffed to the bed. He looked over at Derek who was sitting in the corner. "You know if I wasn't in pain right now I would be so turned on."

Derek smiled "How are you feeling?"

Stiles groaned "Sore but other than that I'm good but what happened?"

Derek frowned "You don't remember?"

Stiles shook his head "The last thing I remember was telling you that I love you."

"Well maybe that's for the best." Derek said getting up and walking to the window.

"Why?" Stiles said trying to sit up. When Derek didn't answer him he started to pull on the cuffs. "Derek uncuff me."

Derek walked over to Stiles and uncuffed him but he still didn't look at him.

Did I hurt someone?" Stiles asked.

"While we were fighting we ran a lady off the road but she's alive." Derek said.

Stiles sat next to Derek. "There's something you're not telling me?"

Derek sighed "I almost killed you."

Stiles felt his side "So that's where this bite mark came from."

Derek nodded "Right but there is something else." He looked at Stiles "You killed a guy yesterday."

"What?" Stiles said.

"That's why I almost killed you. After you killed him you were out of control. I mean you almost killed me." He looked down "I tried to stop you but it's like you didn't know who I was until I bit you."

"I can't believe this." Stiles said getting up.

"Look on the bright side. I don't think you will lose control like that again." Derek said.

Stiles turned around. "But that doesn't change what I've done, I killed a man."

Derek looked down "It's all my fault."

Stiles turned around and walked over to Derek. "So what do we do now?"

"Move on is all we can do." Derek took Stiles hand "We can do this together."

Stiles sat down "What do you think they will say. Everyone saw a wolf that night and I'm sure they will talk. Soon the cops will know and my dad will too."

"I talked to your dad and told him that it was me. He said he was going to do everything he could." Derek said.

"It's going to kill him when he finds out that it was me." Stiles said.

"He wont." Derek stood up "You should shower because you still smell of blood."

Stiles nodded and got up "Will you come with me?"

Derek smiled "Yeah I'll be right there, you go ahead."

Stiles walked off to the bathroom.

Derek sat there for a minute and thought back on what happened. Coming so close to losing his mate almost killed him and he couldn't bear to lose him again. He got up and made his way to the bathroom. When he got there Stiles was already in the shower letting it run down his back. His hands were on the tiles and he was looking down at the tub floor. Derek got undressed and got in behind Stiles. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close. "Stiles?"

"Do you still love me?" Stiles asked.

Derek moved his mouth up to Stiles ear. "Always and forever." He kissed Stiles on the neck. "You're my mate and the love of me life. I would do anything to make you happy."

Stiles turned around in Derek's arm and looked him in the eyes. "Will you do something for me?"

Derek nodded "Anything."

Stiles closed his eyes as if was embarrassed of what he was going to say. "Make love to me."

Derek smiled and closed the gap between him and Stiles. His hands moved down Stiles back and to his waist, pulling him closer to him. Their lips moved in sync as their hands found familiar places. Places that they haven't touched in what felt like centuries. Derek tried to turn Stiles around but he didn't budge.

"I want to see you." Stiles whispered against Derek's lips.

Derek nodded "What do you want me to do?"

"Lay down." Stiles said

Derek laid down and Stiles sat on top of him. They continued to kill as Stiles used one of his hands to grab Derek's member and position it at his entrance. Without warning he pushed his way onto him. Derek let out a low growl as his hands dug into Stiles hips stopping him from moving. Stiles looked down at Derek who hand his eyes closed. "Derek look at me."

With his bottom lip between his teeth Derek opened his eyes. His green eyes were now blue as he stared into his lover's eyes. "God it feels so good to be inside of you again."

Stiles smiled "It feels like it's been ages since we last made love." He leant down and kissed Derek. "I missed you so much Derek."

"I know I missed you too." His arms relaxed against Stiles hips and they slid up his body. "I love you so much."

Stiles started to move up and down. "Oh god I love you too."

As Stiles moved up and down Derek's whole world shifted back into place. For the first time in a lone time he felt his love again. The same boy that he desperately fell in love with and the boy who always made it better. His hand slid up Stiles chest until it rested on Stiles chest. Derek felt the familiar beat of Stiles heart and he smiled. "I missed that sound."

Stiles placed his hand on Derek's chest and too felt his lover's heartbeat. "Me too."

Derek felt Stiles close around him and he closed his eyes again. "God Stiles I can't hold it anymore."

Stiles stopped moving and leant down and captured Derek's lips in another kiss. He felt Derek move in and out of him painfully slow. It was too much for him and he came with a deep groan in the back on his throat. He soon felt Derek cone undone inside of him and he collapsed on top of him.

They laid there for hours just holding eachother. Both of them feared that they'd never see eachother again. They feared that if they let go for one second the other would disappear forever.

**Later**

Stiles laid in his lover's arms on their king-sized bed. Their bodies touching every part of the other as they could.

"Derek?" Stiles said.

Derek looked down at Stiles. "Yeah."

"I'm so glad that I have you in my life. I don't know what I would do without you." Stiles said.

Derek kissed Stiles on the head. "Good think we don't ever have to find out."

Stiles smiled "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

Derek chuckled "Yeah but I can never get enough of it.

**A/N Okay the next chapter will be the final chapter and it will be the epilogue but please still review.**


	39. Chapter 39: MINE

**Two weeks later**

"Are you alright?" Derek asked.

Stiles was standing outside the house staring into the woods. "I'm am."

Derek walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Really?"

Stiles smiled "All I wanted was to be normal but now I realized that we're never going to be."

Derek frowned "Is that bad?" He pulled away from Stiles.

Stiles turned to him "No I didn't mean it like that. I meant that I'm really happy. Us being together, the way we are. Being together forever, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

Derek smiled "So you're happy being a big snarly beast?"

Stiles chuckled "Yes I am."

Derek sighed "Why, are you out here anyway? Can't you tell that it's about rain?"

Stilse looked up at the sky. "Is it normal to love being outside?"

Derek walked over to the steps and sat down. "Kind of, I use to be like that too." He looked down "It's not always going to be like this. We're always going to have enemies, always going to be looking over our shoulders."

Stiles sighed and walked over to Derek. "I know that." He sat down next to him and took his hand. "All that doesn't change anything. I still love you and I want to be with you, forever."

Derek was about to respond but he stopped when it started raining. "I love when it rains."

Stiles dropped his head on Derek's shoulder. "What do you think the others are doing?"

Derek smiled "Well I can guess what Scott and Jackson are doing to Allison and Danny."

Stiles laughed and looked up at Derek. "Will you promise me something?"

Derek looked down at Stiles. "Yes Stiles, I promise you that I'll always be yours."

"And you'll always be mine." Stiles pulled Derek's face to his own and kissed him. "Always."

**MINE**

**A/N Thank you guys for all the support and love. HOTT4WWE :) **


End file.
